Beauty of Brooklyn
by Pandora10001
Summary: 1943, Brooklyn. With the War still raging on Adeline meets a handsome stranger and is instantly swept off her feet. Is it too good to be true or is it the moment she's been waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC/ Adeline and the other future OC's. All rights/ideas go to Marvel.**

 **A/N If you have any comments or don't understand something, just give me a message and I'll get back to you. Same goes if there any mistakes just let me know, I try not to make them.**

1943

I never appreciated the night life that was Brooklyn, it was uncomfortable and tight. It didn't suite my life style in the least and if it weren't for Caroline begging me to go, I most likely wouldn't have. Yet here I am, sitting at an empty table at 'The Downs'; a small, dainty place located not far from the Brooklyn Bridge. Everyone who wanted to have a good time, dance or drink came here and since the new batch of soldiers were being shipped out in a week – it was even more crowded.

Looking around the room, I watched as couples spun around the wooden dance floor in a chorus of laughter. Upbeat jazz music wafted from one end of the room to the other, as the colour of green uniforms and tailored suits clashed with the elegant flow of dresses.

Unlike me, these people new how to dance. Maybe one day I would to – If I were to ever find the courage to get on the dance floor. Spotting the familiar cherry red dress, I found Caroline - my best friend. A gorgeous women, with her luscious locks of gold and her hypnotizing, blue eyes. Caroline is the picture of perfection, and everything a man would ever want in a women. The 'Golden Girl' as I had liked to call her. Even with a single glance, Caroline could stop a man in his tracks. I must admit, there were days when I wished I were her.

"You should cheer up" came a vibrant voice. Speaking of Caroline, she had gotten back with two glasses of golden champagne. Sitting down beside me, she pushed one over with a smooth motion and smile on her face glowing face.

"You know I didn't want to go, I'm not used to places like this" I said while gesturing around the room "and besides that, I have to work early tomorrow" Sighing, I ran my finger around the rim of the glass. It's been awhile since I'd gone to a social place, my life was far too busy for things like this.

"I know you didn't want to go, but you need to leave your house more often. You're always either there, or at work. How are you supposed to meet someone when you keep yourself couped up" touching my bare hand with her white gloved one, she continued "Now that you're here, I want you to enjoy yourself. And as for work, it won't kill you to stay up a few more hours" taking her hand off of mine, she gave me a giggle before sipping from her champagne; the rim of it becoming stained with her bright, red lipstick.

At times, she sounded like my Grandmother; telling me that I needed to leave my house. But in this place, Caroline is in her element and comfort zone – it was easy for her to say 'enjoy yourself'. Although the more I thought about it, and the more people kept telling me. The more I began to believe they was right.

"What's the point coming to dance halls, if I can't dance" I argued while taking my Champaign in my hand, and taking light sip "Besides, you seemed very interested in that young man over there. The one with the blonde hair" Trying to steer the conversation from me, I directed the attention to the man she was just dancing with.

Smiling with a cheshire grin, a rosy blush began to spread over her cheeks "His name is William, he's 22 and a mechanic" staring at her, it took me a few seconds to register that she was indeed blushing. This was certainly odd and out of character. Caroline had been with many men, on many occasion and never before had I seen her flustered. Looking at her now, I'm most certainly sure she was becoming overwhelmed with a loving daze

"Do you like him?" I asked, perhaps she would tell me. Turning to look at me, Caroline had her hand over her mouth, trying to cover the lower half of her face as she smiled. Looking back at the man we had mentioned, she nodded with a glint in her eye.

I noticed how she held her breath for few seconds, before she began to speak "…I never told you this but we've met before, me and William. When I went to the vineyard for the weekend, my car broke down and he helped me. Ever since then we've been seeing each other. In fact, that's the real reason why I wanted you to come with me tonight, so you could meet him" Waving her hand in his direction, she motioned for him to come over. I wasn't expecting this, and before I had time to close my mouth from shock, he had made his way over "Will…this is Adeline, my best friend. Adeline this is Will"

"Pleasure to finally meet you" he said with a wide smile and glowing teeth, while shaking my hand. Definitely a mechanic I thought, as his hands were rough with calluses "I've heard so much about you, Care's always talking. I'm glad we could finally meet" Care? They both have nicknames for each other? Looking closer at him I couldn't help notice his looks.

He's of average height and build, with short blonde hair spiked at the top and emerald green eyes. Overall he's quite a dashing young man. Strangely, through my observation I found him to look nothing like the men she previously talked too - tall with nothing but muscle and mystery. This was a nice change from her usual self and as the night when on, all three of us talked about an array of different things, including mechanics – of course.

While Will went to get more drinks, me and Caroline had some time to talk "Do you like him?" she said. Facing her, I could see the worry and stiffness in her body. Why would she be worried? I cared a great deal about her and she's been my greatest friend for years. All that mattered to me is that; if she's happy, I'm happy. Not only that but Will seemed like a decent man.

"Caroline he's wonderful" I said with a smile "You two have a lot of chemistry…I'm happy for you" easing her nerves with my answer. Still, it surprised me that she was in a serious relationship and never mentioned it. It made me feel almost guilty that I didn't pick up on it sooner, but then again, it had been a few weeks since I last saw her talking with anyone new. Being me, I didn't think much of it up until tonight. Now, here she is, happy with someone she really cares about.

"Thank you" she said leaning over to hug me "It really means a lot that you like him" Pulling away, Will had come back with the drinks.

"Ladies…" Setting them down on the table, he proceeded to hold out his hand "Sorry to steal her away Adeline, but may I have this dance" Will said while looking at Caroline with a grin. Chuckling together, they got up from the table and made their way to the dance floor. Watching them, I could see how both their faces lit up at one another, as he dipped and twirled her around.

Bringing me out of my trance, a sudden cough rumbled from behind. Jumping slightly at how close it was, I turned to see a man bent down; as if he were going to whisper something to me "Do you mind if I sit?" he asked, while gesturing to the seat next to me. Shaking my head no, he seated himself.

"My bad, sorry if I scared you. I was just sitting over there" he pointed to across the dance floor "and couldn't help but notice you were alone. Thought I might keep you company" His voice slightly deep and slick with confidence.

Glancing up again to look at his face, the first think I noticed was his eyes. They were like nothing I had ever seen, an odd but beautiful mix of blue and grey. A void I could get lost in for hours. Leaving his eyes, I looked over the rest of him; his skin was smooth, slightly tan but still light with a chiselled jaw and thin lips. Dark brown hair rested atop his head, swept back in a stylish manner. He was even dressed quite nicely as well in a suite, tie and vest "What brings you out to The Downs? I've never seen you here before" he said while taking a sip of his drink. I hadn't noticed before but he'd brought one with him, typically, it was beer.

"I'm not usually…I'm here with a friend" I stated further, while flicking my gaze up to Caroline and William. The stranger followed my gaze and hummed to himself in understanding.

"You don't like dancing? Haven't seen leave the table all night" I looked at him as he furrowed his eyebrows. Was he watching me? If it wasn't for the fact that The Downs is a place you generally come to dance, I would have thought it intimidating.

"I'm not very good at it" that was an understatement of course – I was atrocious. I had two left feet and little to no coordination with my legs.

"I can teach you, if you like" The gesture was nice and although he was handsome, he was still a stranger. There was also the fact I didn't want to humiliate myself in front of a crowd of people.

"Thank you, but I don't even know your name" I said as politely as I could.

Thankfully not taking offence, he chuckled and leaned over the table in a movement to shake my hand "James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky" staring at him for a few seconds longer, I shook his hand in a warm and firm grip.

I guess it was only polite to give him mine "Adeline...Brennan"

"Well Adeline Brennan" he said with a dashing smile and grin "What do you say, wanna dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry" This was the ninth time I had apologized to him. I felt ashamed, terrible even. I had stepped and kicked him so many times, he must have purple bruises all up and down his legs and feet. I'm surprised he hadn't quit and given up on me, but he seemed like the type of person that was relentless.

"I've told you it's alright, you're doing great" he chuckled "Just follow the beat, you'll start to get the hang of it. Trust me" holding me closer, I followed his movements the best I could. The music wasn't fast nor was it slow, but I still seemed to be having trouble. When watching everyone else, they made it seemed so easy and effortless.

Feeling his right hand leave my waste, James grabbed my hand so he could spin me around. Tumbling back into his firm chest, he dipped me low to the ground. In that small amount of time I had found myself lost, again. To me it felt like years, but I knew it was only a matter of seconds, still, I couldn't help as I stared into his blue eyes. Snapping back to reality, he lifted me back up with the same grace as the music began to halt to a stop.

"…And there you go. Your first dance lesson. How do you feel?" he teased jokingly, still holding me close.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it might have been" smiling, we both broke out into a short and light laughter. Going back to the table, Will was helping Caroline put on her coat. Are they leaving already? It can't be that late. Surely enough though when I looked up at the clock, it had just ticked over to 11:38. It was almost midnight.

"Adeline your back, I saw you two having fun" a grin on her face "I didn't want to interrupt. Who's this?" she asked, nodding towards the man standing behind me.

"This is James. We just met" stepping up from behind me, James gave a half smile and a quick nod in her direction.

"Hello, it's a pleasure" linking her arm with William, she looked at me "Me and Will are going to head off. I hope you don't mind" she said while creasing her brow, and tilting her head slightly.

Opening my mouth, I went to ask for a lift home when James had beaten me to it "I can take you home. If you like" Looking back to Caroline's, her mouth had formed an 'o' in shock. Having only met him a few hours ago, he was already offering to take me home. Should I except? He's only being polite I guess.

"That would be nice, thank you"

"Anytime" he said with a flattering smile. Grabbing my belongings, we made our way outside to say our goodbyes.

Hugging Caroline, I whispered into her ear "Get home safe. I'll see you Thursday for the movie" Waving, I watched as they drove off into the night. Turning around to look at James, he stood leaning against a lamp post, hands in his pockets "Ready?" I smiled.

"I'm always ready" he winked.

* * *

Crossing the street, we weren't that far away from my house, a few blocks. Looking up at the sky, I noticed it was a beautiful night with more stars than usual, not a cloud to be seen. Looking in my peripheral, I could see James was walking slowly so I could keep up.

Looking down at the ground, I smiled. I couldn't help but wonder about him "Thank you for walking me home" I said, hoping to start a conversation; I wanted to get to know him.

"My pleasure, it's dangerous at night. I'd hate to see anything happen to a beautiful girl like you" Beautiful? Not something I heard very often. Noticing my quietness he stated with a chuckle "It was a compliment…I gather you don't hear it much" if you put aside my grandmother, then yes, he was right.

"No. Not particularly" Now it was my turn to look at him, as his silence filled the air "Are you shocked?"

"Well if I'm being honest, yeah, I do find it a little hard to hear. Haven't your boyfriends ever told you that you're beautiful?"

With fake seriousness, I replied back "Who said that I've ever had a boyfriend?" although I had been in previous relationships, I was curious to see his reaction. Halting to a stop, he stood and stared at me with a squint as if to say 'you're lying'. Letting go of my façade, I let out a smile and laugh which turned mutual.

"You are something else Ms. Brennan" he said with a grin. Yes, I thought to myself. I am something else aren't I?

Reaching the white picket fence that lined the front of my house, my brief time with him was now over "Well, this is me…" I said while opening the gate. Vintage, the home that I lived in was old, but I had recently refurbished with a new coat of paint and furniture.

Nodding his head, he turned to leave when I asked "Will I see you again...?" here goes nothing.

Stopping, he came to stand back at the gate "You tell me…would you like to?"

Nodding my head with a smile "Very much…"

With a tug of his vest and a glint in his eye he replied "Then I guess I'll catch you around" smiling, he put his hands in his pocket and titled his head, before disappearing down the street.

* * *

It was early in the morning when I had rolled over in bed, a warm stream of light hitting my body. Remembering back to last night, I could still feel the chill that swam through my stomach at his words. The way he talked, it was easy with absolute courage and confidence. Groaning, I looked over to the clock hanging on the wall, it was almost time to go to work.

Rushing around the hospital wasn't always terrible, it had its ups and down. Since I was a child, I always knew I wanted to help people and do my part. Since fighting in the war wasn't an option, this was the next best thing.

Getting dressed, I listened as Brooklyn had started to wake up; chatter and giggles entered the small window overlooking the street. Grabbing my small bag and keys, I caught the bus that went straight to the hospital.

Unfortunately, I didn't own a car as I hadn't the money to by one, so this was my only alternative besides walking. Watching the stores pass by, I smiled as I spotted the children playing alongside the street with sticks and garbage lids. It was peaceful to watch them laugh, with not a care in the world. Each and every day I would ponder all the time what they were imagining in their little minds as they played.

Rounding the corner, I saw the familiar building. Getting up from my seat, I got off and rushed to get inside. Thanks to the traffic, I was fifteen minutes late and I still needed to put my belongings away. Rushing to the locker rooms, I saw Kelly another friend of mine as we both worked in the same department. Quickly ushering a 'good morning' I grabbed my pens and notepad.

"It's going to be a long day" she sighed "David wants us to help with the examinations"

"What happened to Lois?" I said while clipping my badge onto my uniform.

"She's sick" Lois. A girl not that younger than me, she had thick red hair and emerald eyes. Stunning in a way but her personality wasn't one I could handle. Lois was very shallow in her opinions and only thought about men and her 'unquenchable needs' as she once put it. Always calling in 'sick' she was rarely ever here to do her job. Everyone including myself knew it was just an excuse to go see her new 'boyfriend'. Constantly changing partners, she never stuck with the same man for more than a week. Not only that Lois had certain preferences, which were 'they must be soldier'. I suppose it was easier for her, a quick and clean escape. She would have her one week wonder, and then he would leave for the war. I couldn't see how someone could live their life like that, but I wasn't a person to judge. The only thing that annoyed me was her lack of attendance.

Finally, me and Kelly had made it up to the examination room where countless men sat reading newspapers with big bold headlines 'BE THE HERO! SAVE YOUR COUNTRY!' rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but snicker. All the army and government cared about was finding more innocent men to give their lives. Once this war is over, they won't give those soldiers or their families a second glance.

Tapping on my shoulder, I turned around to see David, head of my department. A fit and kind man, he has dusty brown hair and thin rectangle glasses. A few years back we began seeing each other but went on to realized we were maybe better of as friends "This is your patient list for the day. When you're done you can leave" nodding, I read through it quickly, noting what I had to do "Oh and Adeline" he said catching my attention "Thank you for covering. I'll be talking with Louis tomorrow; she won't be working here anymore" with that he turned and left. Louis wasn't going to take the news kindly.

The hours had past not as quickly as I had hoped and I was down to my last patient. Walking with folder in hand, I arrived to the waiting room to call his name "Steven Rogers" I said. Scanning the room, I waited for him to stand up and when he did I was surprised. He was shorter and thinner than average. The top of his head barely reaching my shoulders, and I could see his bones with very little muscle. Smiling I asked him to follow me to one of the cubicles, holding back the curtain he walked in "Please, stand on the scale" I said while shutting them behind me. Taking out my note pad and pen, I measured his height and weight. Gesturing to the table I asked him to "Sit. Do you have any known health issues or history, including your family?"

"Asthma and my parents have diabetes" the list had gone on for some time. It was a wonder he was able to leave his house.

"Please hold out your arm" wrapping the cuff around it, I pumped the pressure. Another health issue to add to the list "You also have high blood pressure" I said as I wrote it down on my note pad.

Looking up from my notes, his eyes had locked onto my face "Has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes" he said out of the blue "There like a deep chocolate brown...like ice-cream"

"Thank you" I said with a small laugh and smile. I didn't know what it was that made people all of a sudden call me beautiful. It was as if I had a sign on my head. I knew it was just a coincidence and he seemed like a nice person, which made me worry – War wasn't for the kind of heart "If you don't mind me asking. Why do you want to enlist?"

He took a second to respond, but when he did I heard nothing but pure desire and envy "I've always been looked down on… I'm the little guy. The guy that can't take a punch without toppling over like a three year old. I just want to do my part, help serve the country I live in. I deserve to do just as much as them, and I'm sick of waiting around for the war to end. This is it" he said with a shrug of his shoulders "this is all I ever wanted" it was admirable and heartbreaking.

"You don't have a girl worried for you" I asked. I don't see why he wouldn't. He wasn't stupid or unattractive and he was sweet. Girls in this city don't always look past the outside, but it doesn't mean there isn't someone out there for him.

"Are you kidding" he snickered "I mean look at me. I'm not exactly the bachelor of Brooklyn. I can barely give a compliment to a beautiful dame like you without saying that your eyes are like ice-cream. I have no chance"

"It's a big pond, you'll meet the right person and they'll be lucky to have a sweet guy like you. I know I would" This brought a smile to his face, but you could still see the uncertainty. It saddened me to know that he felt that way, even more so that the chances of him being excepted into the army were slim to none. At least not with his current condition and medical records "Well…I wish you the best of luck Mr. Rogers"


	3. Chapter 3

What was that noise? It was like a constant clicking, like something was hitting the glass window in my room. Shuffling in the covers and warmth of my blanket I ignored it. It'll go away I thought to myself, it's probably just a bird. Laying there for a few minutes, it didn't stop. If anything the noise had gotten louder. Looking up from my blanket I flicked my hair away from my face to see the clock strike seven. It was too early, I wasn't supposed to wake up until eight.

Deciding not to ignore the sound any longer I went to investigate. My feet pattered on the wooden floor boards as I made my way to the window. Looking to the sky and all around there were now birds to be seen. Tilting my head down, I immediately I spotted the culprit. It was none other than my dancing partner - James. Holding a small paper bag a grin was etched across his face. Shaking my head, I tugged on my robe and headed down stairs to open the door "Good morning…It's a beautiful sunny day isn't it" he said rather cheerily as he popped a yellow candy into his mouth. Listening I could hear as it crunched around as he bit into it.

"It would be even more beautiful if I hadn't been so rudely awoken" It wasn't the fact I didn't want to see him, I very much did. It was just that out of all the days, he chose today - my only day off this week - to come tapping on my window. Speaking of which, I peeked my head around the corner of my door frame to see little yellow candies like the one he just ate, scattered around the footpath. Squinting in suspicion I looked back to him "Were your throwing candy at my window?"

"Yes indeed I was" he boasted while tipping the paper bag down "Lemon Sherbet" he said while crunching on another.

Lifting an eyebrow I smiled, the man certainly knew a way to a women's heart. Taking one I asked "Why are you here and so early?"

"I have a special day planned for us. So you should probably get dressed" he said looking me up and down with a grin. Blushing I ran upstairs and after a few choice minutes of deciding what to wear I met him outside again "Ready?"

"Ready" I said nodding with a smile.

"Let's go!" linking my arm with his he led me outside to a car, a very beautiful one at that.

"You have a car?" looking it over it, it was navy blue with chrome handles and white rimmed tires. It looked incredibly expensive.

"I sure do. It used to be my dad's" I wonder why he never mentioned it when he offered to take me home.

"How come-"

Cutting me off he retorted "Well if I drove you home then I wouldn't have gotten to spend more time with you" a grin plastered on his face. Letting me go he opened the door and helped me in, a gentlemen and a sneaky one at that. It turns out he's full of surprises. Driving along the roads I snuggled into the fine leather seats and watched as we past joyous couples and groups of children.

"Where are we going? You still haven't told me" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret" he said in a hushed tone with a grin. I liked this, it felt good.

* * *

It had been around twenty minutes when we neared the blue that was the Ocean. It was so breath taking. I could smell the salt and hear the waves as they crashed on top of each other. Pulling up I realized we were outside of a restaurant that was situated above the tide. I realized just where we were, I use to come here with my mother and father. It's changed since I've last been. Looking at it now it was newly refurbished with a fresh coat of baby blue paint. Getting out of the car we held hands as we walked up the dock, my heels clicking on the planks of wood. It wasn't long until we were seated and ordering our food. There weren't many people so it was nice and quiet "So Adeline. What do you enjoy doing? What's your story" he said while leaning forward, all his attention on me.

"My story, let's see. I was born and raised here. My father died of liver failure and my mother lives with her new husband in the country. I like looking after people and my painting skills aren't that terrible. I also have a degree in nursing and work at the hospital"

"Brothers and sisters or just yourself?" he questioned again.

"I have an older brother but he now lives with his wife in New Orleans. A fun little place, very spooky though" I said with a sip of my ice-tea "What about you?" enough about me, I wanted to know more things about him.

"...I've lived in Brooklyn all my life. I'm the oldest child of four, two brothers and a sister - Rebecca. My mother passed when I was a kid and my father died in an accident at Camp Lehigh. I excelled at sports when I was young and love the smell of coffee in the morning" Listening intently, I took in what he had said. I felt sorry, I still have my mother but both his parents were already dead. Before either of us could talk the waitress had come to our table with our plates.

After we had finished with our meals, he had taken me to the gardens and then to the Museum of Fine Arts. They only organised there art work here every four years and I was extremely happy that I got to see it, it was stunning with more painting and photos than I imagined. Walking up the halls lined with canvases we talked to each other about which ones we like and what we liked about it. Turning around into another room he suddenly asked "Why do you like looking after people?"

"I guess I want to be able to do something, to help. Since war is no place for a women, the closest thing I can do is look after the men that make it back. It's hard sometimes, seeing them like that. Some of them...they look ashamed or helpless. I'm just glad they made their way home" looking over to him he had a faint smile on his face and I hadn't a clue why.

"It's nothing" he said noticing the look on my face "You just remind me of someone I know" Well, whoever he was, I think we would get along.

The sun had started to set on the horizon as we made our way to the car. Opening the door I realized "Oh no...I forgot, the movie" I couldn't not go, Caroline and I had organised it weeks ago and I promised her.

"The movie?" turning to James, I had my hand resting on my forehead. I had forgotten all about it with all the excitement of today.

"We planned to go see it weeks ago, Wuthering Heights" I continued. Then it came to me, if James took me then I could make it on time and Caroline will forgive me for being late. I'll also have the pleasure of his company for a few more hours.

Looking at him I smiled the sweetest I could while saying his name "...James"

Seeing where I was going he lifted an eyebrow and crossed him arms "Really? You want me to go see Wuthering Heights?" standing there he pondered my request a little longer. Staring up at him still, he shook his head with a chuckle "Okay, okay. I'll go, but you owe me one" Kissing him on the cheek, I whispered thank you over and over. Arriving a block away from the cinema we walked the rest of the way "What's this movie all about anyway?" he said, smoke rising up from his mouth. The night was terribly cold.

"It's about a poor boy rescued from poverty and taken in by the Earnshaw family. He develops a relationship with his young foster sister, Cathy. It's based on the classic novel by Emily Bronte. Beautiful really" I said smiling, it was indeed a good book. Arriving at the front of the building, I scanned the crowd for the familiar locks of gold and there she was – standing, looking around for me. Waving my hand in the air she caught it and smiled clutching her hand to her chest in relief.

Coming over to us she said "We better hurry, the movies going to start in a bit" she stopped when she noticed James by my side.

"I hope you don't mind. We were out all day and I thought he might like to join"

With a nod she smiled with her glow "Sure. Actually-" she said with a voice as if she'd been stealing from the cookie jar "-I brought Will with me, I guess it worked out perfect"

* * *

Parson's Estate for the Elderly. A beautiful place near the sea side they had a stunning garden at the back, packed full of roses of all colours, shapes and sizes. I often volunteered here as much as I could, it was a passion of mine. Walking along the stone pavement I waved to Mr. Thompson as he sat looking up at the sky. A kind old man with a long white beard and beer belly he was sweet - when he remembered who you were. It was sad when he didn't, instead of the familiar gaze he would stare at you with a blank look in his eye; as if he were lost to the world. Thankfully today was a good day and he waved back with a flutter of his hand and wide grin.

I usually looked after several people in the estate but today I was only here for one person - my grandmother. For the old age of eighty-one she was still rather chipper. Time after time I would see other elderly stumble around confused or hunched over, but not my grandmother. Taking a left down the end of the corridor, there she was in her room next to the window sitting in her favourite chair. She was currently knitting away on her new project "Good morning. I see you're up bright and early as always"

"Well there's no point sleeping the day away like an old lump now is there" looking up with her glasses she stopped what she was doing and put her knitting down in her lap with an exaggerated sigh "It's not that I don't enjoy your company, I do. I'm only saying that you should have better things to do than look after me and all this other lot" fluttering her hand around in the air "I'm not going to get any children with you wandering around a place as glum as this...and it stinks" she said with a scoff and shake of her head.

This again I thought to myself. Constantly she was berating me on my life style and what I liked to do with my spare time. That and the fact she was always talking about children. It's not that I didn't want any, I did, just in my own time "What have I told you Grandma. I'm not ready and there's also the fact I don't have a husband"

"Not ready" she mumbled with a scoff "By the time your 'ready' I'll be dead and your eggs would have withered away like old caviar. Honestly 'not ready'. I don't believe you for a second. When I was your age we were-"

"Grandma!" covering my ears. I could still hear her laughing from the expression on my face. I didn't want to hear whatever was going to come out of her mouth "This is neither appropriate nor the time or place. You'll get your grand-babies when you get them. Be patient" I laughed. Leaning down I began to take the old sheets of her bed.

* * *

Putting on my spare uniform at the hospital I checked-in at the booth before proceeding to my first patient. Sliding the curtain behind me I greeted him "Are you Mr. Kyle Douglas?" I said waiting as he replied with a soft nod. Putting the patient chart back on the holder on the edge of his cot I spoke again "I'm just going to check on your leg and change your bandages. If you're in pain or uncomfortable in anyway please don't hesitate to tell me" again he only nodded.

Reaching to grab the gauze and cleaning fluid I turned to see him staring at me. His left eye had a bandage wrapped around it, blood stained in spots. His right arm was in a splint while his left leg had an inch thick gash running from his ankle under his knee and up to his inner thigh.

As I got to work it had dawned on me and I furrowed my brow in sympathy. This man before me would never walk again, his leg far too mangled from the cut. Seeing the recognition in my eyes he turned his head away in shame. I decided it was best if we didn't talk after all.

Throwing my gloves away I washed my hands "Adeline" came a call from behind me - David. Turning off the taps I dried my hands and turned to him "I have some news for you" News?

"What is it?" I didn't know whether I should be happy or frightened. Was he going to fire me? As far as I could remember I hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's nothing bad" a sigh of relief leaving my lips "You've been moved divisions. From now on you'll be taking care of the examinations down at Ward E"

"Why? I thought you were covered after the other day" I'd never been changed and I thought they had all the people they needed down there.

"I know but we had to let a few people go yesterday, including Lois. Now we need to fill the spaces and I was told you did a great job; got everything done" he said.

"Alright then, when do I start?" maybe this would be a good change, especially from this morning. I was used to it but I think it would be nice to take a break.

When I had arrive I quickly found out that not only did I have to do examination, but I also had to administer the vaccines for the men before they're shipped out. Of course I agreed with a smile on my face but I was getting anxious with the workload I had to get through; the patient list longer than yesterdays and ever growing. As the hours ticked by I somehow managed and found it to be the same ritual; 'follow me', 'step on the scales please' It seemed like eternity had past until I was interrupted from my paperwork with a cough from behind. Turning around there he stood in all his glory, but why?

"James? What are you doing here?" I knew there was only one reason but he'd never mentioned he had enlisted. Holding my breath, my heart began to speed up. Please don't say it…please.

"I needed to go for my check up and I was pointed in your direction" there it was, the answer I dreaded. For some, having or knowing someone who's leaving to go to war is an honour and a good thing. For other however, including me – the thought made me sick. It was one of the reasons I'd refused to date for these past months, in fear that he would leave and I wouldn't see him again. That he'd come back crippled with his will to live absent, like most of the patients I've seen.

He didn't know it, but his answer had changed a lot of things "Is something wrong?" worry present in his voice and eyes. I could see in his eyes that he knew the answer to his own question. He just wanted me to say it.

This wasn't the place to have a conversation like this, we'd discuss it later "No…please come this way" I asked. Following me in a cubicle he sat on the bench. Picking up his chart from the folder, it stated he only needed his vaccines "So no examination. By the looks of it you'll need two shots. You think you can handle that?" I said while he took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Smirking with a chuckle he replied "I'm a big boy, I'll live" without thinking a voice had entered my head telling, pleading with me that this wouldn't be the only thing he would survive. After all, I still cared about him very much. I was silent the remainder of the procedure, not wanting to speak or think of it any further. By the time I had finished rubbing the small puncture in his right arm, he grabbed my wrists "Your never this quiet…tell me what's wrong" looking up he held me in with a hard stare.

"Nothing is wrong" I said with a smile, although I knew it hadn't reached my eyes. I may as well try, even if he won't fall for it.

"That's a lie and you know it. Just tell me…is it because I didn't tell you?"

I didn't want to deny it. He had guessed, not that it was hard "Yes" I breathed out in a whisper. Shrugging his hands from my wrist, I left the room wanting to get away from him. Why did it hurt to think about this? Why was it hard to believe that the person that I had grown feelings for was a soldier? Apart of me was telling me should have seen it coming. It hadn't taken him very long but he had caught up with me from down the hall. His sleeves were turned back down and his jacket back on his shoulders. I continued to ignore him as I picked up the pace. I didn't want to speak with him. Not now, not after this.

With a grunt and sigh he tugged my shoulder in a loose grip but strong enough to pull me into an empty exam room. Hearing a click to the door I turned around, arms crossed and a glare on my face "I know your upset. I should have told you, I understand that but I didn't want to hurt you" a moments silence went before he added "I didn't want to lose you".

Clutching my hands into a fist I tried to keep it together, the anger and emotions. I just wanted to tell him everything on my mind "This-" I gestured to me and him "is not going to happen. It can't, not anymore"

"And why not" his voiced raised but not too loud enough for anyone walking by to hear "Because I'll be leaving. Adeline, plenty of men are leaving their girls behind. This doesn't make a difference"

"What do you mean it's doesn't make a difference!?" I snarled back at him, pushing him away from me. Of course it made a difference, he was going off to fight in a war. A war he might not come back from and he thinks it won't make a difference. Shoving his hands in his pockets he stepped further away from me, his jaw taught with anger and frustration. His eyes had changed, they weren't the intoxicating blue that I remembered. Instead they were an icy, steel grey - they were dangerous.

Just when I was about to leave he stepped in my way and pulled me into his arms and before I knew what had happened - he kissed me. It was warm, a kind of warmth you wouldn't find with a heater or the sun. No, it was the warmth of love "I _will_ come back" he said holding my face in his hands "I promise"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been days since he had told me, since he had given me his promise. I knew it was real, that he meant it but I couldn't look at him. Not yet. It was raining when I glanced out the window, a heavy poor. Walking to the kitchen I made a cup of tea and sat back in the single lounge chair, it was comfy and warm. Being the only person living in the house it often became lonely at time and I wished I had someone here. With no one to talk to it was quiet unless the radio was one or there was an argument next door. Jumping, an abrupt honk rang through the street followed by a rather loud knocking on my door. Who could that be in this weather?

Getting up, I hurriedly set my cup down and opened the door. Wet to the bone with his hair clung around his face, stood James. His teeth chattering as he rubbed his arms to get warmth. He shouldn't have come here. He knew I didn't want him to I did say I needed some time to think for myself. Looking at him, there was a part of me that wanted to close the door, but the other part knew I couldn't leave him out there. Sighing I opened the door wide and made a gesture for him to come in, quickly he ushered himself into the house. Closing the door behind him I proceeded past to the linen cupboard. Grabbing a towel I came back and handed it to him "Why are you here? It's late"

"I needed to see you" he said as he peeled of his jacket and tie, drying his hair with the towel.

Turning the heater up, I told him "When the rain stops you need to leave" making a turn for my room he grabbed onto my wrist and stopped me "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk, please" the please in his voice made my chest hurt, I can tell he's upset.

Turning around to face him, I tugged my wrist free "I told you I needed time"

"And I gave you time, two weeks to be exact. You haven't spoken a word to me since the hospital"

"Because I don't have anything to say" facing away from him I went to leave.

"I want to be with you…" he blurted out "…I want to make this work Adeline. I want to be able to give you everything you want; a house…kids" his voice now going to a whisper "…and I know I'm being selfish by asking, because you deserve so much more. But I'd do anything to make you happy"

Reaching up I covered my mouth to choke back the sobs as tears started to streak from my eyes. Taking a few steps to reach him I wrapped my arms around his body, I didn't care that the water was soaking into my own clothes. Pulling me tight with his chin wresting on my head, we had stayed like that for minutes. In that time, questions started to float around my head. Did I want to take the chance? Yes. Was it going to be a happy ending? Only time will tell.

* * *

Walking into the room that sanctioned my Grandmother I offered a chipper "Good morning" Setting down a vase full of an assortment of flowers. I had figured it would be nice to put some colour back into the room.

"There nice" she said nodding to the flowers.

"Yeah they are" I said as I spread the flowers apart so they were all on display "Margery will be jealous" Referring to the old women across the hall.

"That old bag" she scoffed "I swear night and day that women has a permanent scowl on that face of hers…prancing with her nose up in the air. Heaven forbid she lightens up and can take a joke"

"We both know your jokes aren't very humorous" My Grandma had very little filter when it came to making 'a joke' as she likes to put it. They were more often than not inappropriate, especially for those with younger ears.

"Well look at you" she said scoffing while she continued her needle work "picking on an old and defenseless women. I thought I raised you better" Sarcasm laced with every word. Turning my head from the flowers I looked at her with an expression of 'you can't be serious'. At least she finally admitted that she's old, it only took her years of denial.

Reaching into my bag I grabbed the daily newspaper and put it down on the table beside her chair. Setting her knitting aside she clutched it and flicked through the pages. Every now and then she'd grunt or make a snide remark. Sitting on the edge of the bed I let out a sigh, there was something I needed to bring up – even if she didn't want to talk about it "…the doctor talked to me about your last medical exam" I said trying to approach it slowly.

"Don't listen to him Adeline…I'll outlast you all, including that pessimistic no it all" she said with her usual humor. I know she doesn't want me to worry, but how could I not. The news wasn't great and it left me in a rather shocked state when he told me; that my Grandmother may only have a month to live.

"We need to talk about this" I argued trying to be serious.

"No we don't. You don't need to worry about my problems Adeline. I don't want you moping around because I'm dying. I want you to live your life, not waste it around me" I guess that closed the conversation. Nodding my head I got up and went to the linen cupboard.

* * *

Staring up at the sky I laid down on the picnic mat. A beautiful sunny afternoon, I could hear the other families and kids as they played in the open space. Looking to my left I could see James as he sat next to me, laughing at something he saw "Can't keep your eyes off me" he teased at me while flickering his eyes over. Hitting him on the leg lightly I scoffed "…I was thinking. Do you want to come over for dinner?" he asked.

Turning onto my stomach I wrested my head on my hands, I'd never been to his home before "…you cook?" I said gasping with fake shock.

"Yes I'll have you know, I do cook" laughing, I put my head in his lap as he began to run his fingers through my hair. Reaching over and into the straw basket I grabbed a few grapes that I had brought from the market. Eating them I couldn't help but smile, it was the simple pleasures in life that I enjoyed; moments like these. Tilting my head up into the sky again I watched as the sun began to set and the familiar blue sky turned to various oranges, pinks and purples. With the warmth of the sun disappearing the night air began to get chilly.

"We should get going. It's starting to get cold" nodding I got up from his lap and collected the other food containers to put them in the basket. Rolling down his sleeves he helped me fold the red mat and we made our way to the parking lot.

I wasn't familiar to where we were going I'd never been to this area. It was a snug neighborhood with plenty of apartments and a few separate houses. Taking another left, the car slowed down when we reached a building made of orange bricks. Getting out of the care, he held my hand as we made our way up the various stairs cases until we reached the very top. Turning the key he opened the door to let me in first. It was perfect and quaint with plenty of room for a person or couple. With two rooms, a bathroom and a reasonable kitchen and lounge area it was cozzie unlike the giant empty house I lived in.

Putting his keys in a green glass bowl on the kitchen counter I sat on the stool and swayed lightly side to side, watching him as he cut up vegetables. It took just over half an hour as I watched him coordinate himself through dinner. He certainly knew what he was doing and the end product was nothing but delicious. He wasn't lying, he can cook.

Sitting down at the table for two, situated next to a curtained window, we began to eat. As we got half way through the meal I felt his warm hand rest on my own and I looked up "I wanted to ask you something…my sister Rebecca, she's coming into town for visit. She's wants to meet you" I could see it was important to him. Since he didn't have parents Rebecca would be the closest person to a family/parent introduction. I was happy, excited even that he'd told her about me. It made me feel good to know that he liked me enough to do so.

"I'd love to. That would be great!" I said cheerfully, I couldn't wait. Hopefully I'd make a good first impression.

Finishing dinner, he took our plates to the sink. Getting up from my seat I followed to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind "Thank you..." I said. I could feel as he rested his hands on my arms and then turned around to face me. Fairly taller than me, my head only came up to the top of his chest. Craning my neck to look up at him I let out a smile on my face. Leaning down he wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck to tug me into a kiss. Melting in his warmth, one thing lead to another and the night was filled with pure bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

"How was your day?" I asked Kelly as I hung up my apron, and put back the pen and notepad. We'd both been strapped with working later tonight than usual. Apparently there had been a car crash on Ninth Street and they needed extra hands. I didn't mind but I'd planned on visiting James this afternoon, I guess it'll have to wait. After the night we spent together a few days ago, we had gotten closer and closer the more we saw each other, which happened to be every day. It was nice and calming to be around him, I didn't worry about the things I used to and I became happier.

Sitting on the bench, she groaned back a reply "Twitchy came by…again" tying her shoe laces in a knot.

"Ohh" I said while wiggling my brows at her mischievously. It was well known around the hospital that Peter, otherwise known as twitchy, has a certain soft spot for Kelly. Ever since he moved next door to her apartment, he'd been 'love struck' by her beauty. It was sweet really, he came around the hospital often to give her flowers and invite her for dinner, but of course she never went. In my opinion I didn't see why not, other than the fact his left eye twitches every now and then; hence the name, he's a fairly decent young man. Hard to find in a place like Brooklyn.

"Ugh. I know what you're thinking and the answer is still no"

"Why not. Come one just give it a try, you never know. He's so sweet and caring" stopping what she was doing she looked at me with a suspicious and playful glint.

"Well look at you and your love advice. Is there something you're not telling me?" she said with a slight hum at the end. I hadn't told her about James yet and I wasn't really planning to.

"Well…no, of course not" I said with a straight face, turning my body away from her to shut my locker.

With a gasp she pointed a red painted nail at me and smiled with grin "There is! I knew it. Well who is he? What's his name? Can I meet him" A flurry of questioned slipped past her lips in a squeak of anticipation. This was definitely not what I had in mind.

Well here goes nothing "…his names James and maybe, if you behave" Grabbing my leather handbag and shrugging on a jumper I gave her a look, and we both walked outside together. Tugging my cardigan closer, the chilly air wisped through my hair making my teeth chatter. Looking around I went to say good bye to Kelly when a voice called my name "James?" I said squinting as he jogged up to me.

"Hey" poking his thumb behind him he said "I went to drop by but you weren't there. Thought you must've got caught up" looking at him I glanced back to Kelly as I moved to the side.

"Yeah. Ugh this is Kelly, she's a friend. Kelly this is James" waving to him, he gave her a nod and smile.

"So" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder for warmth "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah" I nodded "Kelly do you need-"

"No, no…my sisters picking me up. You two go ahead" she said in shewing motion. Nodding I held James' hand and said goodbye as we walked to the car.

* * *

"So how was work?" I asked as he set down our dinner. This became a ritual as of late; we would sit down with a beautiful meal and talk about our day. It was a nice way to unwind and vent if we had something on our minds.

"Good, I got promoted actually" he said with a proud smile on his face. James worked in a business company, located close in the city and managed there accounts. Starting from ground level when he was young, it didn't take him long to climb the ladder to the big companies.

"That's great! They're lucky to have you" which they indeed were, he'd saved them copious amounts of money and everyone there loved him. Looking down at the fork in my hand I wanted to ask him something. It seemed only fair since I was meeting Rebecca "…would you like to meet my Grandmother? She's the closest family I have and I think it would be nice"

Looking up from my plate he nodded with a smile "That would be great. When?"

"Sunday next weekend? It's the only day I have off that week"

Grabbing my hand he rubbed circles with his finger "Sure thing doll" I hope he likes her and she likes him. Although I must say, I'm fairly confident she'll give him a run for his money when they do meet.

* * *

It had been a solid hour when I finally told him to pull over. We'd been driving all around town and we still couldn't find where the restaurant was. As it was, we were already twenty minutes late "She told me it was just near Joe's" he said in an exasperated tone. Rubbing his face he sighed as I grabbed the map from the back seat.

On our never ending crusade, we had asked several people for direction but no seemed to know what we were talking about. Opening the map across the passenger seat, I mumbled as I traced my finger down several streets "Okay. We need to go back that way" I said pointing a thumb behind me "and make a left at the lights. It should be right on the corner"

"Right" he said starting the car and then reversing "…God, that girls got no sense of direction. It's no were near Joe's. I swear she's so much like our mother sometimes" he uttered as he turned left at the lights and then pulled into an empty car space. Getting out, James opened the door to let me through, the small door bell ringing as he did. I'd never been here before but it was cute and quaint. Very cozzie with several red leather booths and wooden tables. On the left of the entrance is a bar counter with a few men sitting on the stools with their cups of coffee and paper. Putting a hand on my back James guided me over to a table at the far back where a petite brunette sat doing puzzles in the back of the newspaper. Looking up as we reached the table I couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to James. They were almost identical in features, you could definitely tell they're siblings.

Quickly putting down her pen, Rebecca got up with a spring in her step and hugged him in a tight squeeze "Bucky, you're finally here. I've missed you!...Look at you…still charming as usual" she said teasingly as she let go.

"I've missed you too Becca. Still a smart ass _as usual_ " Laughing she turned to me and pulled me in a bone crushing hug that I wasn't expecting "So this is the pretty women I've hear so much about" letting go she looked me up and down "He was right you are-"

"Okay!" James interrupted with cough and clap of his hands "I don't need you scaring her away" gesturing to the booth to sit down, the siblings gave each other a cheeky glare "So, Adeline" Rebecca started as she clasped her white gloved hands together "How long have you known each other?"

"A little over a month. We met at The Downs" I said as I leaned back, James' arm resting behind me.

"Has he been treating you right? He can be a cheeky little bugger when he wants to" I could hear James scoff as he rolled his eyes playfully. It's nice that they're close and joke around with each other. I'm glad they're not the type of brother and sister that fight in constant banter, like most siblings do. The afternoon went quickly as me and Rebecca went back and forth with questions. Eventually it turned into a surprising and unexpected topic.

Taking a breath Rebecca smiles from ear to ear "…Lewis and I found out a few weeks ago and I've been dying to tell you…I'm pregnant. You, Mr. James Barnes, are going to be and Uncle"

"Oh my gosh!" he said with a groan and smile as he rubbed a hand down his face "…now I defiantly feel old. So" he said leaning on the table with a smile "When's the little critter due?"

"A few months yet, but where hoping for a girl. Well, I am, not so much Lewis. He's got his bets on a boy but as long as he or she is healthy, that's all that matter" Rebecca said while looking down at her stomach.

Children weren't a subject I thought about often, unless Grandmother brought it up. Of course I wanted them, they're beautiful, although they could be a handful. But if you did it right and raised them well, with all your heart, the sleepless nights and tantrums would be worth it. Looking at James I watched as he laughed at a joke, I couldn't help imagine what the baby would look like – if it ever happened. I knew, he or she, would be the most gorgeous little person on this earth.

* * *

Pulling up outside of my house, I looked over at James as he sat there in silence "What's wrong?" whenever he was worried about something, I noticed he had this crinkle that would show on his forehead.

Shaking his head he loosened his tie and let out a breath of air "I'm just worried about Becca. She's practically the only family I keep contact with. I've heard about the risks with having Kids. I just don't want anything bad to happen to her"

Reaching over I gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand on mine "Nothing bad is going to happen. She's a perfectly healthy young women, she'll do great" I said with a smile. Looking at me he gave me a smile.

"I love you…" he said with a grin and glow.

"I love you too" and I meant it, with all my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking home from work the other day I stumbled upon a flyer ' **Maybelle and Max Fairground for All** ' it went for a whole week at the local oval. Apparently there were rides, games and even cotton candy. Instantly I'd told James when he got home, and with some coaxing he finally agreed to take me. On one condition though, which was that I meet his best friend. Rolling over, the Sunday morning light shined into the bedroom window of his apartment, making the blankets warm and cozzie. Looking over I'd spotted the blue eyed 'charmer' with his right arm under his head as he laid on the pillow, his face toward me. Reaching over I traced patterns on his forehead and cheeks. Responding with a groan, he pulled the covers over his head "It's too early. Five more minutes"

Abashed my his action a grin formed on my lips as I reached over to the top of the blanket, and then tugged it all the way down. Trying to grab the blanket back, he failed and instead cuddled with the pillow like a teddy bear, planting his face in it childishly with a sigh "Come on be more energetic, we have a fair to go to" I said while lying on my stomach "It'll be fun"

Opening an eye he looked up at me from the pillow, a cheeky glint in his eye "…you know what else will be fun?"

Giving him a look I shook my head playfully "…no were going be late. You told me we'd be meeting your friend there" shuffling I went to get out of bed but was tugged back into the warm abyss by two strong arms.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time" he said making me grin.

* * *

We'd finally dragged ourselves from the bed and made our way to the Oval. It was much larger than I thought it would be, as it ended up taking over the entire space. Holding hands, we walked through the front entrance, which consisted of a giant orange and yellow swirled banner, with balloons hanging on the end. Even when we were blocks away, we could hear the faint laughs and screams of kids as they rode the roller coaster. Now that we were here, the noise was almost deafening. Giggling, we didn't get far when a man with clown makeup and outfit came walking our way. With a tray strapped to his stomach, it was filled with pink clumps of cotton candy on a stick. Breathing in, I could smell the fresh food and treaded grass as children ran to have a go at the games. Handing the man a few coins, James passed me one and my smile only grew bigger from that moment.

Picking at the pink floss I watched as a ride called 'Happy Times' rolled around three loops in a matter of seconds. It looked exciting, but I didn't know how my stomach would be with all that spinning. Looking away I felt a nudge on my arm "Hey Adeline, this is my friend Steve" turning my head to look at the man, my jaw dropped. I'd met him before, he was the same man that I examined not long ago.

"Adeline?" he said with a rise of his brow and squint. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket and pants.

"Steve?" What are the odds, I thought. I would never have guessed that these two would be friends. The more I thought about it though, the more it made sense; Steve and James had similar personalities.

I could see the confusion on James' face, as he looked between us and waved with a finger "Hold up, you two know each other?" he questioned

"Yeah. We met at the hospital. Adeline was in charge of my exam" Steve said motioning toward me with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh ok. Well, guess you guys don't need an introduction then" Smiling at Steve I tried to receive one back, but all I got was a half-smile of sadness. Something was bothering him and I didn't know what.

Walking around, all three of us had visited almost all of the games. I was surprised though when we walked up to a target shooting stand called 'The Wild West' and James ended up hitting more it than I could count. He never missed, and it made me wonder where exactly all that came from. In the end we, or should I say 'I', ended up walking away with a giant baby blue teddy bear, bigger than myself.

"You guys stay here, I'll go get us some food" James spoke up as he looked at us both and walked away to one of the food caravans.

Standing in the open I must say it was rather uncomfortable when neither of us talked. I wanted to say something but I didn't know how to start. Thankfully Steve made the first move "So how did you guys meet?" well that was an alright question to start off with.

"The Downs, near the bridge" I nodded at him.

"Hm" he said with a tilt of his head "Didn't picture you the type to go there"

"I don't usually, my friend had a…surprise" Well it was, in my mind a surprise. Even now, but I'm still happy for her. We'd gone for coffee not long ago, just the two of us, when she told me that Will wanted her to move in with him. It was big I guess, moving in with someone. You'd be giving up the place you live in but I suppose, when the time was right, that's what happens. Asking Steve I said "How about you. How did you and James meet?"

"James?" he laughed "Does he make you call him that?"

"No...But when he told me the 'real' reason as to how he got Bucky as his nickname. Well I didn't feel all too good saying it aloud when all that came to mind was 'that'"

Steve's face went red as he bellowed out a massive laugh and shook his head "...he really told you. Jeez, I think he regrets that one" he said with another chuckle.

"Mind you though" I said looking over to where James was now standing in line "He was rather drunk that night" It was true. For our month anniversary, James had taken me to a fancy dinner and then out to a local club. As the night went on, we both ended up drinking past our limits and he may have let a few of his dirty secrets slip "So" I said looking back at Steve "You never told me"

Standing up strait, he stared down at the ground "Me and Bucky...we go way back. When I was a kid the others would pick on me, and then one day he shows up, fists flying. Ever since then we've always been close. He's good like that, Buck. He'll protect the people he cares about"

Smiling I said "…I'm lucky to have him"

Shaking his head he looked into my eyes "...he's lucky to have you"

* * *

The day had continued smoother for the rest of the hours we spent at the Fairground. I think talking to each other and having a laugh made me and Steve become friendlier. The last thing I wanted was for there to be tension in not only my relation with James, but also his. I wanted us all to get along. Turning the corner, the Estate came into view as we parked on the side street. Getting out with James in tow, we made our way to the front counter "Is she awake?" I asked Meryl, the assistant lady.

"Sure is hun" she said smiling as she looked up from her desk. Red lips smacking together as she chewed on a strip of gum. Thanking her, I grabbed his hand and guided our way down the hall and stopped at the entrance.

"Grandma? It's me. I want you to meet someone"

"You don't say" looking up from her seat in the corner, she was sipping on a cup of tea "and who is this fine looking young man?" she said eyeing the man next to me. Tugging on James' hand we were now in the room, standing next to each other.

"Grandma this is James. James this my Grandma" I said gesturing with my hand.

"James…Since when did you get a man? And why didn't you tell me sooner? It's about time" she babbled on, while setting her cup down in a fluster "You can call me Sheila"

"It's lovely to meet you Sheila" he said with a wide smile.

"Likewise. I say it's about time and she didn't do too badly, by the looks of it" This was getting more embarrassing by the second. Blushing I breathed in a breath of air. James of course just laughed at her humor "Well...do tell" she said with need "How did you meet? I want to know everything" laughing I pulled up two chairs from the hallway and we both sat down. The afternoon was filled with laughter and questions. I found myself happier than ever that they both got along so well, more so than I thought. Not everyone could handle the sarcasm and witty remarks, but James seemed to not mind.

Frowning a sudden sickness washed over me all too suddenly. Grabbing my stomach I ignored it, thinking it must have been the cotton candy or lunch. A few minutes past when a cold sweat began to form and my brows furrowed together. Feeling a hand on my back, I looked beside me to James "Are you okay? You don't look to good" he said a worried look on his face.

Looking over to Grandma, she too sat with a worried look as she reached over with her hand to feel my forehead "You've got a temperature. Did you eat something bad?"

"No, nothing bad" I said shaking my with a faint smile "It must have been the sweets I had today" clutching the side of the chair I waited a few seconds to breath. Suddenly my stomach lurched in a hiccup as I slapped a hand over my mouth. I'm going to be sick. Getting up I ran out of the room, I could hear James and Grandma call my name, but I ignored it.

Reaching the public restroom I barreled through the door and quickly shuffled to one of the toilets. Bending down in time, my stomach heaved up all its contents. Hearing a loud knock followed by a voice, James had called "Adeline?! Are you ok? Do you need to go to the Doctors?"

Having a break to speak I replied "No. I'm fine. I just need a minute" sitting down my body slouched against the stall. I felt better after that, the sickness slowly ebbing away. Grabbing some toilet paper, I wiped my mouth and got up to flush the toilet. Walking over to the sink I looked in the mirror, I felt just as I looked; terrible. Washing my face and mouth, I collected myself and brushed over the wrinkles of my dress. Opening the door, James stood running his fingers through his hair "Hey" I said reaching over to him "I'm okay. Everything's good" a smile on my face. Holding his hand we said goodbye to Grandma and went back to his apartment. I was completely and utterly exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting off from the bus, the slightly warm weather enclosed me. A beautiful day, Rebecca has invited me to go to the Markets. Walking down a block, I turned the corner to see a large open area surrounded by a tall thin metal fence. Inside were dozens of tents, all selling different things like clothes, food and furniture. It was a nice place to go if you ever wanted to just take a walk outside or buy a few things.

Walking through the front entrance, I saw Rebecca. Standing under cover in a pale green drees and cream shoes, she looked over several jars of honey. Waving my hand I called for her and she turned around, a smile on her face. Quickly walking toward each other, she greeted me with a hug "Glad you're here. Now we can finally have some girl time" she winked. Giggling, she linked our arms together and we began at the first isle of tents.

Cooing, she pointed toward a set of baby items. Pulling me along, we looked over the table filled with adolescent clothing and toys "Look at this one" she said, holding up a pink tutu outfit. Laughing it looked cute as it had multi-layers of pink frills "I've got to get started on finding things for the baby. I'll need an opinion, Lewis has terrible taste when it comes to shopping" looking over, I found a baby blue pajama outfit with little rocket ships all over "Haha think it's a boy?" she said while placing a hand on her stomach.

"You never know…and that's the surprise" I said, but if only you could tell. It would certainly make shopping and name picking a lot easier. Then again, if you were going to be pregnant for eight months, then I would keep it a surprise. It would be like your parents telling you what your present was before Christmas.

"And I can't wait to find out" She said as we moved over to another stall "…Bucky told me you were sick the other day. I hope you're alright"

"It was nothing. I just wasn't feeling well, that's all" Although since that afternoon I still wasn't getting any better. Waves of sickness just like the one at the Hospital have been rolling over me non-stop. I didn't know what it could be, I think I might be coming down with the flue. It was starting to get cold outside as of late.

Turning around the corner, I spotted a tent that sponsored the Soldiers at war. There were a couple set up around the city, it was so you could send personal packages to either loved ones or friends. They also took general donation for the others. Sitting behind the desk covered in military green fabric, was a man dressed in uniform. Since now, I had tried to forget about James' enlistment. Seeing were my sight of vision lay, Rebecca rubbed my arm up and down for comfort.

Watching, an elderly couple stood up to the desk. From where I was standing, I could see they had gotten a little upset by the way the older women clung to her husband's man's arm. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a few moments they exchanged forms. Reaching into her purse the women handed over a small brown box, full of something I'd never know "I didn't know Bucky told you" said Rebecca, pulling me out of concentration.

"…he didn't. I found out" looking at me with an odd expression I further stated "I work at the hospital" turning to her I smiled and then linked my arm with hers. I didn't want this to upset me. I just wanted to forget. Wandering around, we spent a few more hours looking at different items. Eventually it was time to eat some lunch. Standing in line, we waited for our meals and then sat down in the open space on the side of the Markets. From here we had a good breeze and the fresh air was nice.

"I'm glad we could have some time together" Rebecca said while grabbing a chip from her cardboard cup.

"Me too. It was nice to get out" reaching over the table I grabbed the salt and shook it over my chips.

"…You must really like salt" she suddenly said while gesturing to my hand. I hadn't realised I'd pored nearly all of the salt onto my food, and then proceeded to eat.

"I like salty things as of late. I don't think I'm getting enough" It was strange, when I thought about it now. My normal diet and tastes of food have been going off the charts. One minute I'm eating chocolate by the box and the next I'm overdosing on salty chips "I'm going to the Doctors this afternoon for a check-up. Hopefully he'll tell me what's wrong" looking up at her, she gave me a half smile and went to say something but decided not to.

* * *

When lunch had finished Rebecca and I walked around the last few stalls. By the time we had finished she had bought more things than she could carry. Everything from baby products to a new teapot set. Waving goodbye Rebecca and I parted ways. Getting into the taxi I asked him to drive me to the Doctors. Passing a few blocks we ended up right outside "Thank you" I said handing him the money.

Getting out of the car, I opened the green colored door for the Doctors and stepped through. Walking across the small waiting room. I could see three other people sitting down on chairs waiting. Standing at the desk, an elder women in blue uniform and wire framed glass sat, writing on a piece of paper "I'm here to see Doctor Lierne"

Shuffling through some paper she nodded "Just a minute. He's still with a patient" smiling I went and sat down at one of the red leather chairs lining the walls. Grabbing a newspaper I began to read until my name was called.

"…Ms. Brennan" came the voice from an older man standing in the hallway, a clipboard in hand. Getting up, I followed him into his office and sat down at the chair beside his desk with my handbag "What seems to be the problem?"

Taking a breath I spoke "I've been feeling sick lately, it comes in waves. There's times when I feel fine and then I'm not"

Nodding his head he looked at me "Do you have any cravings of any sort; sweets, sours, salts?"

"Yes. Salts actually" I watched him as he wrote my answers on a sheet of paper.

"Alrighty" he said "Now for the big question…have you been sexually active these past few months?"

"Yes…" I don't know how I didn't think of it sooner. It never really crossed my mind for it to be something as serious "…are you saying that…I'm pregnant?"

"According to the answers you've given me so far, yes. The facts state that you may very well be Pregnant Ms. Brennan. Of course I can do some tests, but by the looks of it" he said gesturing to my stomach "you look like maybe two months…is this an unexpected surprise. If it is, there are a few ways you can go by treating your 'situation' if you're not ready"

I was taken with shock, it took me a few seconds to reply "I think I need a few days…to think" I said while getting up from the chair slowly.

"Of course" he replied with an understanding tone. Opening the door for me, I half smiled as I walked out to the main desk to pay. I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could, it was all too much. I decided to walk home instead of a taxi, I needed the time to think.

* * *

On my way I couldn't help but worry and asked myself questions. What was I going to do? Would I tell him? Of course I did want to tell him, but how would he react. Would he want to keep it? It's only been a few months since we met each other. I'm sure he didn't want the responsibility of a family just before he was going to leave for War. Turning the familiar corner I walked to my front door and reached for the key in my purse to unlock it. Walking in, I closed the door and slid down it until I was slumped against the floor. I could feel hot tears run down my cheeks and chin as I sat, hunched over. Gasping a knock vibrated through the door "…Adeline" it was James.

Getting up I wiped my tears and opened the door "James. What are you doing here?"

"Becca told me you were going to the Doctors. I wanted to make sure you were okay" nodding he walked in, closed the door and grabbed my face gently "You've been crying. What's wrong? Did the Doctor say something?"

Pushing his hands away "No…nothing's wrong" turning around I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I was starting to get hungry again.

Following behind me, he blocked me off from the fridge "Stop ignoring me. Just tell me. What's wrong?" looking at him, his hands had clutched my arms.

"I'm scared" I said as another sob left my body. Reaching forward I hugged him in a tight grip "I don't know what to do" feeling him pull me tighter. I thought to myself, better just to tell him, than not "…I'm pregnant" I could feel his heart skip a beat and his breathing hitch. Letting me go, he put his hand in his pocket while rubbing his face with the other. Turning he went and sat on the couch. Now I was getting worried. I shouldn't have said anything, I knew this would happen. Slowly walking over to him, I wanted him to say something – anything.

"I want to keep it" he said, not looking at me.

"What?" I asked, not believing what he just said. I knew it was an odd question to ask, but why would he want to.

"I want to keep it" he repeated "I told you I wanted to give you everything and I meant it"

"I know you meant it, but James, we've only been together for two months. We're not even married and you want to have a baby?" Sitting down on the single lounge chair I put my head in my hands "...and even if I did have this baby. How would I be able to look after it? I have to work, I don't have the time…you'll be leaving in a few months…I can't do this on my own, not without you" I didn't realize he had moved until he was kneeling in front of me.

"We'll think of something. Maybe Rebecca can come stay with you" That wouldn't be an option for either her or me. Rebecca and Lewis shouldn't have to up root their life because of me.

"I'm not asking your sister, who is also having a baby, to come live with me. You know we can't ask her that" I said letting out a sigh.

"Then we'll get a nanny" A nanny. It's not that it wasn't an option, we had the money. I just didn't want a stranger looking after my child, when I should be. Looking at James, I could see he wanted to keep it. That he really wanted it. At first I didn't think about whether or not, I, would want a baby at this age and time. I was too busy worrying about James. You would think though, that a mother would never want to give up something so precious. Yet here I was, contemplating on doing that very thing "Please, Adeline. We can make this work. I know you'll be great mother"

I had made my decision, I knew it was a reckless but I wanted to. Smiling I said "Okay" watching James, a smile bigger than I've ever seen erupted from his mouth, as if he were the luckiest man on Earth. Lifting me up gently, he hugged me with all he had.

"I love you Adeline" he said, over and over again. I loved him too


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N As always comments are always nice and thanks for reading if you've gotten this far.**

After hurling into the ceramic bowl of the toilet, I'd finally managed to catch my breath. The waves of sickness have been non-stop in the mornings and I felt worse every day because of it. Walking through the door James gave me a glass of water. I felt guilty that he had to take care of me like this but he knew I appreciated it. After wiping my mouth with some paper, I flushed the lever "Thank you" I said taking the glass from him and sipping.

Leaning on the door he nodded and crossed his arms "I have to go to work soon. Are you sure you shouldn't just stay home?"

Shaking my head, I knew I couldn't afford to. I needed the money "No it'll pass soon. It's just in the mornings" I said smiling up at him. He really did worry too much.

"Okay" he muttered out, unsure with my answer. Kissing me on the forehead, he helped me up off the floor. Following him out into the kitchen, I tightened my robe as I watched him fix his tie. It was still early for me; six o'clock to be exact. I wasn't supposed to be up and gone until seven "Have a good day" I said as he grabbed his keys.

"You too. Don't strain yourself" he replied sternly as he walked out the front door of his apartment. Hearing the car door shut and the engine fade away down the street, I let out a sigh. Turning around I walked back to the bedroom. Hopefully I could get some more sleep.

* * *

"Here you go Sam. These are all the reports from yesterday. Sorry I forgot to hand them in" Since I haven't been getting much sleep lately, my brain has turned to mush. Every day I kept forgetting to do something and it was starting to grind on my nerves.

"No worries, I'll have them filed right away" the young man said as he gave me a sympathetic smile. With my constant mistakes, people have begun to take notice and I was worried that I might have made too many. I really couldn't afford to be fired, not now anyway.

"Hey" came the voice of Kelly "Can we talk?" I didn't have time to answer as she dragged me down the hallway and into the lunch room. Closing the door behind her she asked "What's wrong with you?" while crossing her arms.

"What?" I said getting agitated.

"You've been acting weird lately. You're forgetting things and you practically look like a walking Zombie" she said gesturing to my face and body "You look like you haven't eaten or slept in days. What's gotten into you?" It's true, what she said. I had dark circles forming under my eyes and I'd lost more weight than I'd like to admit.

"Nothing" I snapped "nothing is wrong with me, okay"

"Well it has to be something. You don't just look like 'that' for now reason" she retorted with a glare of concern and frustration.

"…I'm pregnant" I said finally caving in.

"What?" her face was in shock, her eyes wide open. Like she'd seen a ghost "Since when?"

"I only found out a week ago. I didn't want to tell anyone"

"You have to. You can't work the way you are. It can't be good for the baby Adeline" I knew she meant well, but all I could think at this moment was for her to leave me alone. I know it wasn't me that was making me feel this way, it was the hormones. Everything as of late either made me cry or want to rip someone's head off. I'd rather Kelly not be a victim "I know were not the closest of friends, but I am still your friend. I just want what's best for you"

Breathing in, I calmed down "…I know and I appreciate it. I really do but I can handle this. I need this job so please, if you could do me a favour. Don't tell anyone"

"Of course…" a minute of silence passed "…I know James is the father. You wouldn't do something like 'that' to him" she said knowing that I'm not that type of person "By the looks of it, he's very capable. I'm sure you could take a few weeks off, and the Hospital pays good maternity leave as well"

"I can't keep my self-locked up in a house all day Kelly, it'll drive me crazy. Plus, I couldn't do that"

"Why not? He is the baby's father" she pointed out.

"I know…I just"

"It's okay. I won't say anything else, but here" she said handing me a red apple from the fruit bowl "Eat this. You need the energy" smiling, I took it from her hands. I'm glad I had her.

Checking in with the front desk for my next roster, I saw Steve come out of one of the Doctors' offices "Steve!" I called, making him look up from pulling his sleeves down. Giving me a half smile, we walked toward each other "How did it go?" I said knowing he got his results back today.

"I didn't get in" he said with a defeated sigh. A wave of sadness washed over me, I felt guilty for him. I wished that they would accept him, but I was also glad that they didn't. The government have enough innocent men fighting their war, and I didn't want Steve to be one of them – even if he wanted to.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said apologetically.

"It's all good. Wasn't the first time" he mumbled the last bit. Eyeing him suspiciously, I hoped I heard wrong.

"…you've enlisted before?" as far as I knew he would have had to of lied on his separate applications, which was against the law. If you were caught you would be in some serious trouble.

"Yes he has, even though I've told him a thousand time not to" said a voice behind me. Turning around, James had managed to walk up behind me "Caught again I see"

"I don't have time for this" said Steve with a scoff as he walked around us "I'll see you later Adeline" before I had time to say anything back, he had already disappeared out the front door.

"What was that for?" I glared at James. Rolling his eyes he wrapped an arm around my waist and proceeded to walk me to the car. It was still the early afternoon, the sun hadn't started to set yet.

Replying he said "Nothing. I just hate it when he does that" while opening the car door.

"Does what?" I questioned while getting in "…try to serve his country?"

Groaning, he closed the door but I could still hear him say "Not you too" I knew from the reaction of Steve and James, that it's a touchy subject. We all had our opinions about Steve's 'need' to go fight, but I didn't like it when James procrastinated. Its Steve's life, not his.

* * *

After getting some flowers from down the road, we'd decided to go visit Grandma and give her the news. Walking into the room, there she was, still knitting away on her project "Afternoon" I said while going to the side of her bed.

"What do I owe the pleasure" I heard her say from behind me. Switching out the old flowers for new ones, me and James sat down on the chairs.

"We…have decided to tell you something" I said, which caught her attention. Eyeing me for second, she put down her knitting.

"You've won the lotto" she said exasperating with sarcasm "I knew it" giving her a look I tried to get her to be serious "All right" she said fluttering her hands around "Take the fun out of it why don't you" looking over at James I took a breath, my palms were getting sweaty and I didn't know why. I've never been this nervous around Grandma before "…I'm not getting any younger"

"Adeline's pregnant" blurted out James with a released breath. I gather he couldn't bare the tension and just thought it better for him to say it.

"Oh thank the heavens. A grandbaby" she said throwing her hands in the air with a wide smile "Good, good. What are you going to name it? Sheila I hope" she said giving me the eye "There's nothing wrong with it. Perfect name"

"Hold on a minute" I said putting my hands up for her to wait "We haven't decided on names yet…and I don't think we're going to be calling it Sheila"

"Why bloody not?" Grandma said putting her hands on the side of her chair in a mock offended manner. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"How about Elizabeth?" James spoke up from next to me.

"Do you have any idea how many Elizabeth's there are? I bet you five dollars if you say that name in the street, half of Brooklyn will turn around" face palming my forehead, I couldn't help but let a smile slip. Sitting back, I listened as James and Grandma rambled on about names, it was funny to watch. It wasn't until things started to get serious that I snapped out of my thoughts "Where will you be staying when you have the baby?"

It was a fair enough question. I don't think we could stay at James', his apartment would be too small. My house would have to be it, it was plenty big enough with three bedrooms "My house is big enough, it would be better" looking over to James he nodded in agreement, while putting a hand on my knee.

"Good idea, it is our family home" yes, indeed it was. I was born and raised in that house and so was my Grandma. That place held a lot of happy memories for me and my family.

* * *

Apart from Grandma and Kelly, me and James decided it would be a good idea to keep the pregnancy a secret. It was still a new concept for both of us and we wanted to take things in our own time. Arriving at his apartment, the sun had just set and I was starting to get tired. After opening the front door I walked past James to get to the shower and hopped in. It was nice to have some time to myself and I sighed as the hot water relaxed me from the long day at work. Looking down at my stomach, I couldn't see much, barley a bump. Somehow in 'there' was a baby, growing and I was so happy.

Getting out from the shower, I put my robe and went into the kitchen. Looking around I searched for James but didn't find him. Turning to the lounge room, there was still nothing. He couldn't have gone anywhere, his keys and wallet were still in the green bowl. Then I heard it, a faint snore and I smiled. Following the sound, I pushed open the bedroom door lightly. There he was fully clothed and asleep as he lay sprawled out on the bed, face down. He must've had a long day too.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up early I did my morning round with the puking. I still felt horrible but I was slowly becoming accustomed with the whole thing, well, as much as you could be accustomed. Washing my mouth with some water I went back to our room. Lately I've found myself staying at James' house instead of mine, mostly because he wants to 'keep an eye one me'. Looking at his unconscious form, he was still asleep on his side of the bed. He looked so peaceful and quiet, it was nice when he looked like that. Smiling I tiptoed around the room, I didn't want to wake him. Being a Saturday, it was the first time this week he's been be able to sleep in and I wanted him to get some decent rest. Grabbing a grey dress with black trimming and buckle, I quickly put on some stockings, closed the bedroom door and went down stairs.

Looking around his apartment I couldn't help but notice it needed a clean. Going to the cupboard under the sink, I grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and some paper towel. Wiping away at the benches and draws, everything was soon spotless for this area. Next, I went to the pantry and started to organize the food. I didn't know what it was, maybe I picked up the 'cleaning bug' but it felt nice to just sproose up the house. Walking to the lounge room, I grabbed all the pillows and began to fluff them one by one. As I went to set down the last cushion a sharp pain spiked up into my lower stomach. Wincing, I grabbed my belly and hunched over, it wasn't going away. Breathing in and out a few times, it eventually began to ebb away. What was that? Frowning, I must have ate something bad.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, I noticed it was ticking past eight. James' will be waking up soon. Heading back to the kitchen I decided to make a pot of coffee. I still remember when we went on our first date and he said 'I love the smell of coffee in the morning' even now it still made me smile. Getting some bread, I put a few slices in the toaster for some breakfast "Well someone's up bright and early" came a husky yet groggy voice from behind.

Feeling his arms wrap around me, he was still nice and warm "Good morning. Coffee's in the pot"

Giving me a quick squeeze, he let go of me to get a mug "You look after me so well" he hummed while pouring the black liquid. Seeing the toaster pop, I grabbed my bread and began to butter it. Looking over at James, he leaned against the counter with a white top and grey shorts "Did you clean?" he asked while sipping his coffee and gesturing all around.

"Yeah. I woke up early and got bored" I said while taking a bite, the toast making a crunching noise.

"You really shouldn't be straining yourself. You know how I feel about it" Did I know alright. Every time I even thought about lifting or doing something, James' was always there, being the little voice in my head.

"The Doctor said I can do normal things like clean, just no rigorous exercise or heavy lifting" dusting the crumbs from my fingers onto the plate, I walked over to him and grabbed both sides of his face. Planting a kiss I said what I always say "…Stop worrying"

Giving me the eye, I let go of him as he went to make himself some breakfast. Putting my plate in the sink, I walk around and sat on one of the counter stools "It's been two months since we found out…we should probably start thinking about where were going to live. We can't really have two places when the baby comes" piped up James as he poured some cereal into a bowl, and then some milk.

"I thought you were going to move into my house?" There wasn't any reason that he couldn't. It wasn't far from his work and it was an ideal size. Besides, I thought everything was cleared when we were talking at the Estate with my Grandmother.

"I know we've discussed it, but I think we should get a place of our own. Somewhere in the city or even, if you want, out of town. I've been looking around, there's some nice places. You and me could go look?" a tone of hope in his voice.

"You want to sell and buy? It would be easier to move into one we already have. If we do it the other way then, one, we'd have to find a house and two, pay it off"

"We won't have to worry about that. Between both of us combined, we'd have plenty to buy the house and we'd still have money left over. We could buy furniture for us and the baby. It's not a bad idea" said James as he spooned cereal into his mouth while looking at me.

"I didn't say it was a bad idea, but…I have a lot of memories in that house. It's a family home" I didn't really want to let go of it, but at the same time I knew where he was coming from. It would be good for us, if we got a place to our liking. It would be a fresh start. Interrupting my train of thought, the phone rang. Reaching over James picked it up while putting down his bowl in the sink "Hello…yeah sure" he said while passing it to me.

"Hello?" I said, looking at James. I didn't know why anyone would be calling for me at his house.

"Yes hello, this is Doctor Lurick from Parson Estate. I'd like to inform you on an emergency regarding you Grandmother Sheila"

"What about her?" I said starting to panic "Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid not. Last night she became very ill and we had to move her to the Hospital" taking a breath I could feel my body start to become numb. I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Okay…thank you Doctor Lurick" I said hanging up the phone. Taking a minute I looked up at James' worried face "It's my Grandmother. We need to go to the Hospital"

* * *

It had taken us fifteen minutes to get to the Hospital. Driving into the parking lot, we found a spot in no time and walked through the front doors. Making our way to the admin desk, a young blonde sat behind filing through paperwork "I'm here to see Sheila Brennan. Do you know where she is?" mumbling, the blonde ruffled through her desk before looking back up to me.

"…Ok. She's in Ward C, bed four" nodding, we walked down the several halls to get to her room. I knew bed four was the last one down the hall, so I stopped to take a minute to breath. I didn't know if she was going to be awake or not, and I didn't want to take the chance of seeing me cry. A second past when I could feel James rubbing my arms up and down, before pulling me into his chest. We took a minute to stand there, it was comforting and just what I needed. Letting go of each other, we walked down the hall to her room and stepped in, the staff knew who I am so that let me in.

Looking at Grandma, I couldn't help but see how frail and thin she is. Her skin is coloured a pale blue and her lips are chapped. As I came to stand at the end of her bed, I could hear the rasping intake of her breath as she slept. James leaned on the wall next to me, hands in his pockets "Adeline" turning I looked to the doorway to see Chris, the Doctor that looked after this Ward.

"Hey Chris. How is she?" I asked in all but a whisper.

"Stable for now" he said "…can I talk to you alone?" he said gesturing into the hallway. Nodding my head, I followed him down a few steps "I know this is hard for you to hear but…your Grandma is dying and she doesn't have long?"

"…how long?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"A few days at best" he said with a sympathetic voice. Chris is a good man, he knew what he was talking about. Nodding, I walked back into the room. I just wanted to spend some time together with her. I didn't know if this was going to be the last time I see her.

* * *

The drive home was silent with nothing but our breathing and the rumble of the engine. Looking out the window, I watched as the street lamps lit up the late afternoon. Pulling up to the apartment, we walked up the flights of stairs until we got to his floor and opened the door. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a glass and then filled it with water. Drinking, I watched as James sat at one of the stools and tugged his tie free "I'll tell Rebecca we can't go" he said leaning against the bench.

Shaking my head, a few nights ago Rebecca had invited us to dinner with her and Lewis. After tonight they'd being going back to their home in Chicago "No. We should go…I want to" it will be good to have the distraction.

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot today, maybe you should just stay home and relax" sipping from the glass I put it in the sink.

"Rebecca invited us to dinner. We need to see them before they leave. You need to see them" Walking around to where he's sitting, he turned to look at me "Come one, please. I can't be stuck here tonight, I need to get out"

"…Okay, we should get ready" he said with sigh as he looked at the clock "Dinner's at seven thirty"

* * *

The place Rebecca had booked reservations at is close in the City. Walking across the road, it looked charming and elegant on the outside and in. Holding my hands we walked inside and was greeted by a man behind the desk with a smile "Welcome to Rostins. Do you have reservations?"

"Yeah seven thirty, Barnes" said James as he put a hand on the bottom of my back. Checking his books, the man looked up and then asked us to follow him to the table. Coming around the corner, we neared our seat at the back corner where Rebecca and who I expected to be Lewis, waved at us.

Putting on a smile, James waved back as we came to sit down "I'm glad you could make it" smiled Rebecca "Adeline this is Lewis" she said grabbing onto his arm.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you" I said.

"It's great to meet you to Adeline" he said with a white smile and then giving James a firm handshake "How's it going James"

"Not bad" James said while sitting down at our seats.

Chatting I got to see that Lewis was quite the gentleman and he was absolutely in love with Rebecca. Smiling he made a joke which caused the whole table to laugh, even me. Stopping we turned as the waiter came over with our dinner and set the plates down. I didn't order anything extraordinary, just some chicken with a salad.

While eating we made some light conversation "So Adeline" said Rebecca "I heard you two were deciding on a house" swallowing the piece of chicken I was chewing, I looked at James. I didn't realise he had talked to Rebecca about the 'House Situation'. Watching, he sipped away on his drink as he saw my expression. Well were definitely going to be having a conversation when we get home.

Smiling toward Rebecca I nodded and went along with it "Yeah James and I thought it would be nice to buy a home of our own"

"That's a great idea. I know it was worthwhile for us" she said as she and Lewis looked at each other. Smiling I went to say something else, when a stinging pain shot through my lower stomach again. Wincing a small sigh, I shifted it my seat "…Adeline? Are you alright?" came a concerned Rebecca.

Looking up I shook my head "It's alright. It'll pass. Please if you'll excuse me" wiping my mouth with a napkin, I got up from my seat and went straight to the bathroom. Walking into one of the stalls, I closed the door and took a breath. A minute passed when I heard Rebecca's voice on the other side of the stall door, she had followed me.

"Adeline are you sure you're okay?" taking another breath I straightened my dress and collected myself. Turning around I opened the stall and smiled.

"I'm sure. Really its nothing" she still had the worrying look on her face, even though I said I was fine. She was just like James in that aspect. Walking over to the sink to wash my hands, I could still feel the ache in my lower stomach. Coming over to me, Rebecca placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it's none of my business and I don't want to make you worried. But if you're not feeling well and especially in pain, you should go to the Doctors. It might be about the baby" looking at her I told myself otherwise.

"Really it's alright, just a stomach ache. It's nothing to worry about, but I'll go to the Doctors tomorrow. I promise"

* * *

Tossing, I couldn't manage to sleep. Turning on my side, it was late at night as I watched James' sleep in our bed. Looking at him, the light from the street and moon hit his face as he snored lightly. He was so calm and relaxed looking, with little to no imperfections on his skin. He took such good care of himself and me, I constantly felt guilty. Sighing, I laid down on my back and looked up at the cream coloured roof.

Squirming, I tried to get comfortable as a dull ache started to form again in my stomach. A sheen of cold sweat started to form on my brow. Pulling down the covers I tried to get some cool air, but it didn't help. Clutching my stomach, the ache started to get worse. Getting up from the bed I walked to the bathroom and turned the light on. Leaning against the sink I let out a gasp as I felt something warm trickle down my legs. Looking down I reached under my gown with my hands and felt the thick liquid on my fingers. Holding it up to my face, it was blood.

Frowning, I groaned an almost scream as a pain like nothing I've felt pierced my stomach. Hunching down to the grown to sit, I felt as more blood started to pool onto the ground through the fabric of my night gown. Crying, sobs raked my body as I knew what was happening – I'm losing the baby.

With my legs splayed out in front of me, I cried harder as pain flushed through me again. Looking around, I didn't know what to do to make it stop. Grabbing a towel next to me, I tried to clean the blood but I just ended up smearing it. Everything was covered in red; all down my legs, the towel, my night gown and hands. It was like a gruesome murder.

I didn't realise someone open the door, but when I looked up James stood there in his white shirt and grey pants with a look of horror. Getting down to his knee's, he grabbed me in a hug "Adeline" came his frantic voice "Look at me" he said grabbing my face in his hands.

My vision was zoning out, mind mind turning to mush as I tried to block everything out "…I'm sorry" I said in a whisper as tears poured from my eyes.

Looking at me for another second, he pulled me closer again and kissed my head "Come on. I'm taking you to the Hospital" wrapping a hand under my legs and one around my waist, he picked me up from the floor with no effort. I could see the blood stain his shirt and hands as he took me to the car and then that was it as my vision went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N As always Reviews are appreciated and welcomed...so are ideas.**

Laying in the Hospital bed, I felt worse than any time in my life. Everything had started to crumble beneath me and I couldn't help but cry. First my Grandmother is a hair width away from death and now my unborn baby has died. I kept thinking back to yesterday, when I had the pains. I should have just told someone or even went to the Doctor straight away. I shouldn't have ignored it but how was I to know. By the time I did, it was too late and I'd lost a child I would never see again.

Rolling to my side in the bed, the sheets ruffled as I tried to get comfortable. Sniffling, I wiped my eyes as I heard the door open "Good morning" greeted James, although barely a whisper. Breathing a breath of air, I didn't have the energy to speak. I just wanted to go back to sleep and forget this ever happened "Brought you a Bagel" he said holding up a paper bag "I know the foods not that great here" still not replying, he put the bag down on the table next to my bed.

Sighing he took off his jacket and sat down on the cream coloured chair near the window. I told the Nurses and James to keep the blinds shut, I couldn't handle the light. Watching him roll up his sleeves, he sat there with his hands on his knees; staring off into oblivion "I want to go home" I said, my voice a husky whisper. I hadn't used it in days. I was too afraid if I opened my mouth, all that would come out would be choked sobs.

Looking at me, he shook his head lightly in protest "You can't go home yet. The Doctor said you're still bleeding. They need to make sure you're okay" pulling the covers up over my body, I had suddenly gotten cold "Adeline…talk to me" he said with a begging tone. Getting up from his chair, he bend down until he was eye level with me "…the Nurse said you won't eat. Why?"

"I'm not hungry" I said rolling to the other side of the bed, putting my back to him. I didn't want to talk anymore.

* * *

Pulling on my stockings, James had brought me fresh clothes. A few days later, the Doctor decided I was healthy enough to leave. Walking out of my room, we made it from the Ward to the car in a few quick steps. I wanted to get out of here as quick as I could. Opening the navy blue door, I sat down on the leather seat. Getting in beside me, James started the car.

Mid-day, I watched as the sun blared in the sky and the trees rustled in the wind. Driving in silence, we didn't utter a word as we travelled down the road. I felt so alone, the world outside of me and James didn't know what I had gone through. How much pain I was feeling as this moment. Turning left at the lights, I realised we were going back to his apartment "I want to go home" I said looking ahead at the road.

"That's where were going" replied James. Putting two hands on the steering wheel after changing gears.

"I meant my home…I don't want to go back to your apartment" I didn't want to see that place, that bathroom. I just wanted to go back home to where I belonged. The car slowed down as James pulled up on the side of the road.

"I'll take you back to your place but I won't leave you alone" he said not looking at me. There were only a few people casually walking down the footpaths, so there wasn't a crowd listening "I know you must feel-"

Cutting him off I interjected "You don't know what I feel James…I just want to be left alone" I snapped. Everything was starting to rise again, bubbling against my skin.

Slamming his fist down on the steering wheel he yelled "It was my baby too Adeline!" his voice raised in the confined space "But you don't think about that do you!?" he continued to sneer, his face livid.

Letting a tear slip from the crease of my eyes, I waited a few minutes in silence. Wiping my eyes Igot out of the car and started to walk down the footpath. I didn't get very far when I heard the car door slam behind me. Listening as James came marching after me, he ran his fingers through his hair "Adeline!" he said bellowing my name "Get back in the car"

Ignoring him I continued to walk when he grabbed onto me and spun me around. Slapping him in the face, his cheek turned an inch to the side "Let go of me" I said with a sneer.

Pulling me into his chest, he clutched on as I tried to wriggle out of his grip. I couldn't help it at that point. Letting out streams of tears, I cried as I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't ever want him to let me go "I'm sorry" he said, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

Looking up into the familiar mirror in my bathroom, I spat out the toothpaste flavoured water into the sink. Wiping my mouth on a towel, I walked back into my bedroom. James, true to his word had partially moved into my house to 'look after me'.

Decided after yesterday when we got back from the Hospital, I'm going to take off a few days. I didn't tell them the reason just that I wasn't feeling well. I didn't want people condoling me with sympathy. I still felt sore and I needed time to get myself together. Pushing back the covers so I could get in, I retreated back to the warmth of my bed.

Despite the small fight me and James had on the way back from the Hospital, we still stuck together. I had been too busy pushing away everything and not dealing with it, that I didn't realise I wasn't the only one. It had hurt both of us and the more I looked at James, the more I realised how much it affected him. He stopped being his chipper self, he went out a lot, would never tell me and came home all hours of the night. We don't even eat dinner together anymore.

I had drifted off to sleep for a few hours, when I heard the door to the apartment creak open. Waking myself from the groggy state I had been in, I wiped my eyes to get the fuzz out of my vision "It's only me" said James as he looked at me from the edge of the bed, where he sat.

Getting onto up onto my elbows I looked at him "What's wrong" I said as he had a sad expression on his face.

"Nothing…just a long day at work" he said while rubbing his hands down his face. Leaning back on the bed, his head snuggled into my lap. Furrowing my brows into a crease I ran my fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes. I knew it wasn't nothing, he just never like people to know how he felt. Like all men, they guarded their feelings.

"James…what's wrong. You can tell me?" I said, giving him time to answer. Being honest with myself, I felt worried about what he might tell me. Did something happen? Did he get fired? Or did he genuinely just have a bad day?

"…when you were in Hospital I got a phone call…Your Grandmother past away"

* * *

Empty. That would be the word that I would describe myself to be. No matter what I did or how hard I tried, I couldn't wrap my mind around how bad things had turned out. It wasn't the fact that I didn't know she had only a few days at best to live. I knew that when I went to visit her that day. Scrunching my eyes, I just didn't think that day would be the last time I saw her alive. Coming up behind me, I didn't realise he was there until I felt the brush of his fingers on my arm. Looking up into the full length bedroom mirror, James stood dressed in a black suit, vest and tie.

Grabbing the zip on the back of my black dress, he pulled it up to seal it closed. Pulling on my arm, he sat down on the edge of my bed and tugged me down onto his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck, we sat in a few minutes of silence "I'm not ready" I spoke.

Holding me tighter he replied "I know…but you have me and I'll never leave you. I promise"

'He will though' I thought to myself.

* * *

The service was long as we stood under the cloudy sky, the weather turning a slight grey. Standing in the crowd, I had already said my eulogy in memory of my Grandmother – Sheila. Looking around there were very little people; me, James and a few others from Parsons, including Margery. Giving them half smiles, I thanked them as they gave their condolences. I knew they all meant well, they all loved my Grandmother. She was one hell of a women, that's for sure and she lived her life to the fullest.

Looking down at the casket, the others had started to leave the cemetery and James was listening not far away as they spared him few words. I watched quietly as the funeral people gathered the chairs and wound the coffin down into the plot – right next to Grandad. Just like she wanted. I was happy knowing she wasn't suffering anymore and that they were together again, it gave me peace "…Addie?" looking up from the wooden box, I knew that voice. The blood in my veins froze as I looked up to Darren – my brother.

Glaring at him from across the plot, there he stood brunette hair groomed and his suit perfectly pressed. The Hospital or Parson must have told him about her death. Standing a few feet away from me, he stood with his hands in his pockets, giving me a slumped smile "What the hell are you doing here?" I sneered. There was no way he would dare show his face – not now. I hadn't told James of the family dispute between me, Darren and my Grandmother and I intended to keep it that way.

"Listen Addie-" he said quickly as he held his hands up as I started to get angry. Taking a step few steps to reach me, I took one back so that there was still some distance between us.

"Don't ever call me that…you lost that right when you stole the money" I said reminding him of the misdeed he caused. With the enormous sum he had robbed my family of, Darren moved from Brooklyn, lived the lap of luxury and never spoke to us again.

After all these years, he now was the time he wanted to show his face. I wonder where that 'wife' of his was, Mira. Just like him, she had a heart of ice and wasn't shy in taking what she wanted. They were the 'perfect' couple. Coming from a rich family that was all it took to attract him to Mira's engorged family.

"I know what I did was wrong but I'm here to say I'm sorry, okay. I fucked up…I just want to come home" he said looking at me like a wounded Bull. If it were anyone else, they would have believed it but I knew my brother better than he thinks.

"…What, the house?" I said squinting at him accusingly "That's what you're here for" I was so close to punching him in the face, of course that was the reason why he's here. Now that Grandma is dead, the house will have to be given to whoever was written in the will "…over my dead body. You take one step or even so much as look at that house…you'll be the next one pushing daisies" I threatened. There was no way he was going to take the house, all he'll do it sell it.

"Is everything okay?" spoke the voice of James, as he came to stand behind me protectively. Looking between us he asked "Who's this?"

"I'm her brother, Darren. Who the hell are you?" snarled my brother at the interruption. There he goes again, getting angry. One thing everyone knew was that Darren had an uncontrollable temper.

"I'm her boyfriend" said James, coming to stand closer to me.

Putting a fake smile on Darren said "Well if you don't mind" while gesturing with his finger "fuck off…I'm trying to have a conversation with my sister" looking back at me he continued "That's MY house! I own it and I'm going to get it one or another. So sign the paper and I'll leave you with alone with Mr. CharmingandHandsome…deal" he said while grabbing the folded paper from his jacket.

Giving him a look, it took me a second to process what he just said "What? Why do I have to sign papers?" I asked while giving him a strange look.

"Oh come on. You don't really think that old bitch would leave me with the house. Of course not" he scoffed while grabbing a pen from his pocket "She left it all up to you…precious little Adeline. For what, I don't know" he continued "…it's not like you'll be needing all that space. You can't even have kids" gasping, my throat went tight and shrivelled back into my weak self.

It took a split second for James to come from behind me and swing an awful hard punch into Darren's face. Hearing the sickening crack, I watched as Darren fell to the ground with a bloodied and broken nose. Clutching his wound, Darren sat up on the grass and tried to stop the bleeding "Talk to her like that again and I'll break your neck" he said while coming back to me. Reaching around my waist with his hand, I took one last look at Darren's collapsed form before we left.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I would love some feedback about this chapter, it would be really great.**

Walking into my house with James not far behind, I watched as he slumped down on the couch with a sigh. Going to the kitchen, I put down the keys and went to the fridge to get some ice-cubes. Wrapping them in a few layers of paper towel, I cupped my hand under and walked back into the living room. Sitting down next to him, I reached for his hand "Here, it'll help" I said as he gave me his hand to place the ice on his knuckles, numbing the ache. The small specks of blood covering them was Darren's but I knew the punch must have hurt. I caught him stretching his hand on the way home.

"You didn't tell me your brother was like that" he spoke as I held the ice in place.

"I didn't think it was something you needed to know. I haven't seen him in years" Darren's return was unwelcomed but also a matter of time. Like my mother said before she left with her husband 'Trouble comes in threes' "…I didn't know he was already here…that he found out" I said lightly, referring to the Hospital and how he knew about the baby.

"He must have visited while I was away" he said resting his hand on my own in a comforting gesture "Don't worry about it" I know he means well, that I should let it go. Apart of me though, couldn't help but think about what Darren had said to me. What if I really couldn't have children? I know this was the first time I've ever been pregnant, or miscarried but now that Darren had brought it up.

"What if it's true?" I said blurting it out before I could stop myself. Not looking up at him, I could feel as his fingers stopped rubbing circles on my hand.

"…he doesn't know anything Adeline. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe it was just a complication" Maybe, I thought to myself, I hope so.

Nodding my head, I dropped the subject. It'll just make me and James more upset if I didn't. Pulling my hand from under his I got up "I'll make some dinner"

* * *

When going back to work, the day was long and hard as people herd the gossip of my Grandmother. The last few days had slowly died down with the constant condolences and soon everyone moved on. Walking down the corridor of the Hospital, I turned left into the lunch room and went to the bench. Grabbing an apple, I sat down with a bottle of water from the fridge. Taking a bite, I was the only one in the room when Kelly poked her head inside after me "Hey" she said above a whisper as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Grabbing a cup of coffee, she sat down across from me "How are you?"

"I'm okay" I said. Of course Kelly knew everything. Even that I had been admitted to Hospital but thankfully she kept it to herself, which I was grateful for. I didn't need the sympathetic look on top of everything else. It would only make it worse.

Taking a sip of her coffee she looked up at me "David wanted me to talk to you. He said that we'll be going back to our old department" swallow the chunk of apple, I took another bite.

"I suppose that's good. I don't think I could stand another soldier hitting on me" I said quite frankly. Of course I never said anything in return to them, or responded in frustration. I didn't even mention it to James or David. It wasn't worth it. They could do all the whistles and pick-up lines they wanted. The man I need, I already have.

Looking at the door it creaked over again and one of the admin Nurses poked her blonde head in "Adeline…your brother's here to see you" freezing it took me a second to collect myself.

"Yeah I'll be right out" tossing my apple, I put the water back in the fridge "Sorry Kelly I gotta go" I apologised as I walked out.

Walking down the hallway briskly, I wanted to get this over with. Rounding the corner there he was flirting with the same blonde Nurse over the desk. It almost made me roll my eyes at how typical he could be. Giving a not so subtle cough, it brought the two out of their conversation "What are you doing here?" I asked firmly.

"Don't be like that" he said with a smile and ignoring my tone of voice "I came for a visit" walking away from the desk, he came and placed a hand on my lower back, guiding me away from prying ears "Now about that house" he continued "All you have to do is sign. It's that simple. That way I can take it off your hands and I can go home"

"I'm not giving you the house. That's all that's left. You 'took' everything else…remember" I said with a snarky attitude, as I stepped away from him "What about mum?"

"What about her? She's with that idiot god knows where" he said while running his fingers through his hair "She can barely remember herself let alone anything else. Besides I told you already, the house is in your name. I looked at the will myself"

"Then why are you here? If it's in my name then you're not getting it. Just leave already Darren I'm sure your 'wife's' missing you" I said making a move to leave.

Grabbing me by the arm he pulled me back and stood solid in front of me "If you bothered to call you would have found out you have a niece and nephew" he said trying to pull the sympathy and guilt card.

"Congratulations…I'm sure they're lovely but I have work, okay" I said letting out a sigh as I slapped my hands down on the sides of thighs with a shrug of my shoulders "I need to go" pushing around him, I walked back down the hallway.

* * *

Grabbing a plate out of the sink, I started to wash off the remains of another 'solo-dinner', no James as usual. Watching the soapy foam on top of the water start to evaporate, I couldn't help the frown that had formed on my face. I had gotten a call in the late afternoon; Darren had gotten a lawyer and wanted me to come down to his office. He was determined to get the house and leave me with nothing.

Putting the last of the dishes on the rack to dry, I grabbed the towel and dried my hands. Leaning against the bench, I listened as a rustling of keys and the sound of an opening door rumbled through the room. Walking in, James shut the door with his foot as he took of his jacket. Noticing my presents he froze for a split second "It's a little late isn't it?" he asked while putting his keys and jacket on the edge on the kitchen counter.

"You could say that" it was indeed a tad latter and by this time I was usually in bed. However over the months I became accustomed to sleeping next to him. I found it hard to fall asleep otherwise "Where were you?" I asked.

"Just out with some friends from work" he said casually brushing it off. Coming into the kitchen he opened the fridge and shuffled around for something to eat.

"You could tell me. It would be nice to know, so that I'm not worried" I said as I put the towel back on the hanger and gave him my full attention.

Closing the fridge he sighed "You don't need to worry Adeline. It was just a small get together, nothing to fuss about. We were just having some fun" he said giving me a look and heading down the hallway. Still in the kitchen, I hadn't followed him. Instead I listened as the shower taps were turned on. Sighing, I put his keys in the glass bowl and grabbed his jacket to hang it back up, so that it didn't get creased.

Walking into the bedroom, I shook the article of clothing and was overwhelmed as a faint but distinct perfume fluttered into the air around me. Looking down, I froze as I slowly brought the jacket up to my nose. The smell was strong and heavy as I sniffed; it smelt floral and pungent. One thing was certain – this didn't come from me.

"What are you doing?" interrupted James as he stood in the door way. With his hair and body still partially wet, he had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Nothing, just hanging this up" I said with a forceful smile on my face. I was probably over reacting anyway, I know I've been doing that lately. Grabbing the coat hanger, I put up his jacket in the closet as he came into the room.

Closing the doors, I felt him press up against my back and kiss the top of my head "I'm gonna head to bed…It's been a long night" he said as he lingered for a few more seconds.

* * *

Pulling out the spare clothes I had taken with me this morning, I began to get dressed in the Hospital bathroom. I only had a short time to get from here to the Lawyer's office and I didn't want to be late. As it was James said he wouldn't be able to pick me up this afternoon; that he had to stay back for work and he'd be sleeping at his place tonight.

Pinching through the black buttons of my dress, I put on my shoes and adjusted my make-up. I wanted to look presentable and not completely helpless. Stuffing my white uniform into my large handbag, I walked out of the building and onto the footpath "Hey Adeline" called David from behind me. Turning around, I found him jogging toward me from the entrance of the Hospital. His shift must have ended since he was dressed without his Doctors Coat.

"Hi" I said with a smile as I pulled my bag up higher on my shoulder "Something wrong?"

The sides of his mouth lifted up into a small smile and he shook his head "No, nothing at all" he said while tucking a hand in his pocket and gesturing to his bronze car "Do you need a lift?"

Nodding my head, the offer was nice. It would save me time and the money I would have to waste in order to get there "If you don't mind? I wouldn't-" I uttered, not wanting to impose. I'm sure he had places he needed to be.

"Nonsense" he said with a quick flick of his hand "It'll be my pleasure" Walking to his car which wasn't far away, he opened the door for me. Smiling, I thanked him as I got in and put my handbag onto the floor of the car, next to my feet. Waiting, David got into the car and started the engine "So where to?"

"Glenwood Drive" I instructed while getting comfortable in the leather seats.

Pulling out of the parking spot, he began to drive down the road "Isn't that the Lawyer guy?" he questioned as he pulled up at the first set of lights.

"Yeah. Have to take care of some family stuff" I didn't want to tell him too much and I'm sure he understood. He was good like that; very understanding.

"Oh okay" he said with a nod of his head as he changed gears "Hope everything goes well"

Watching as we passed by some building I muttered "Me too"

* * *

"Thanks again David" I said as I got out of his car. I had made it with a few minutes to spare.

With a wide smiled he replied "Anytime Adeline"

Closing the car door, I watched for a few seconds as he pulled back into the not-so-busy traffic. Turning, I cupped a hand to my eyes to block out the early afternoon sun. Checking that it was the right building, I smoothed out my dress and walked forward. Pushing the front door open, I made my way to the front desk and was greeted by an early forties women with thick glasses "How may I help you?" she said as she looked up at me.

"I'm here for a meeting, Mr. Brunswick" I further stated.

Nodding with her head she looked at a few files "Yes four-thirty…right down that hall, second door on your right" she said while gesturing the directions with her hands.

Giving a quick 'thank you', I followed the path and knocked on the door. Getting an instant reply, I opened the door and closed it behind me as I stepped through. Darren of course was already here, sitting next to who I assumed to be the Lawyer "Glad you could make it" spoke my brother as he sat up in his chair.

Taking a seat at the wooden table across from them, I looked over at Mr. Brunswick. A fairly older man, both his hair and beard are completely white and his fading blue eyes are rimmed with a pair of thin glasses. On the table in front of them are several papers scattered as they focused their attention to me. Ignoring Darren I waited for Mr. Brunswick to speak "Alright" he said with a slight cough at the tension "I've been informed that there's been a passing of a family member, in this case your Grandmother Sheila. A will has been made and we're here to discuss the terms and conditions of the inheritance. Am I correct Ms. Brennan?" he said looking up at me, with a pen in hand.

Nodding my head in conformation, he continued to speak about the details of the will and what exactly was written. As it turned out my brother wasn't lying and Grandma had written me as the inheritor of the house. Leaning back in the chair, Mr. Brunswick had further continued about what options we could follow "…so the house is in my name, as I've been told. That makes it mine" I stated looking at the old man before me.

Nodding his head the Lawyer agreed as he glanced over to my brother "Yes it does Ms. Brennan" Clearly he or they knew something I didn't. Most likely it was the conversation I had interrupted when I arrived.

"The only way Darren is getting anywhere near it is if I sign the papers, which I'm not" I said firmly with a slight glare. Moving forward to get my handbag I said "That means we're done here"

Leaning against the table with his for arms, Darren spoke up making me stop "Not quite little sister" After hours of discussion, he had finally decided to speak. Letting go of the handle of my bag, I sat back in the chair, except my posture was more corrected "…I believe we all understand the house is yours but don't forget it also comes with a tremendous debt" he said looking me in the eye "A debt I know you won't be able to afford. Fortunately I can, so my proposal to you is sign the house over to my name and I'll let your rent it. Until I can sell it that is. Your choice" Anyone knew that wasn't a choice. It was either the government take the house from under me or 'give' it Darren for him to eventually sell after I find a place to move.

Up until now, I had forgotten about how I was going to financially support the house. Since he stole the money, grandma was never able to fully pay it off and I was left helping her to do it. Now that she's dead I'd have to pay for it souly out of my income, which Darren and I knew wasn't enough. Sighing, he had put me in check-mate. Either way I was going to lose that house. The only benefit was to sign it to Darren so that I could at least figure out what I was going to do, unless I wanted to be homeless for a while.

Seeing the defeat I had come to, Darren pushed the papers over to me with a pen. Grabbing the thin object, it suddenly felt heavier than I knew it would be. Leaning over the forms, I held the top of the pen in place. Everything I knew was going to be given away with a simple stroke of ink. Deep down though I knew I had tried, I really did. Darren was just clever and cunning. Deciding to 'rip it off like a band aid' I quickly signed and pushed the forms over. Seeing the devious smirk of Darren and the sympathetic one of Mr. Brunswick, I quickly gathered my things and rushed out of the office.

* * *

Leaning against the brick wall on the outside of the building, I looked up at the night sky. Breathing in a breath of air, I smelt the fumes of the cars and the somewhat freshness of the trees. Feeling the back of my throat tighten, I held back chocked sobs and tears. I needed to stop crying, it can't be healthy.

Collecting myself I put my handbag over my shoulder and started to walk down the street. I had contemplated on going to my house but figured James' was closer. Making a left, I followed the familiar path until I reached his apartment. Looking up, the lights in his window were on which meant he was awake.

Climbing the stairs with a sluggish sway, I sifted through my handbag to find the spare key he had given me. With a huff, I placed the key inside the hole but took a minute. I hadn't been here since 'that day' but I knew I would need to face it sooner or later. I would be selfish if I didn't. Twisting the key, the door creaked open silently and I closed is behind me. Putting my bag on his kitchen bench, I kicked off my shoes and looked around. James wasn't anywhere in sight, he must be in the bathroom. Taking a few steps, I stopped as I heard a faint noise. Furrowing my brows, I continued to walk one step at a time. The closer I got though, the more I could start to distinguish the sound. Was that moaning?

Ignoring my previous route to the bathroom, I pressed my ear up against his bedroom door. All I could hear from the other side, were grunts and groans as the bed behind the door slightly creaked. Not thinking, I twisted the nob and quickly slammed open the door. Gasping, all I could see was James buried inside a petite blonde women I had never met.

Realising the sudden intrusion, a flurry of sheets and flesh fumbled around as the blonde squeaked; while trying to cover herself. Looking over at James he was doing the same, except when he realised who I was, he froze "…Adeline?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you for the many reviews on the last chapter. They were very welcomed considering the last chapters ending. If you haven't already read my story 'Survival Of The Fittest' please do :)**

It was heartbreaking to say the least. It wasn't at all what I was expecting. No matter how hard I tried to get 'that' image out of my head, I just couldn't. Of course when he had looked up and spoke my name, I watched as the dread of horror washed over his face.

Ignoring his stuttering form, I took one more look at him and the mystery blonde as she glanced between us; not knowing what to do. Turning around, I walked out and slammed the bedroom door shut behind me as I went to grab my things. As I had entered the kitchen, I heard James come down the hall in a rush to get to me. Picking up my handbag, he had managed to put a pair of pants on and leant over, grabbing my wrist before I had the time to move "Let go of me" I hissed at him while looking into his eyes, straight and narrow.

"Please, just let me expl-" pulling my wrist free, I reached up and slapped him across the face. I didn't think about it, my body just took over and it had just happened. All I knew, was that I wanted him to stop talking and that I needed to get away. With his head twisted to the side from the impact, I took the time to make my escape. Leaving him stunned with red hand mark on his cheek.

That night when I had gotten home, I decided with solid firmness that this was the end. I would change the locks on the house and I wouldn't ever speak to him again. This wasn't at all how I wanted things to be. I wished everything didn't go so terribly wrong and a part of me had even questioned whether or not it was my fault. Quickly though, I had dismissed the very thought with a shake of my head. This was his doing, I said to myself, not mine.

* * *

Looking up at the clock in my kitchen, I checked the time. It had been two days since the incident and when I had mentioned my plan to Kelly. David had offered to change the locks for me. As if it were perfectly timed, a few taps knocked on the door like a secret code. Jogging, I quickly flattened my dress and swung the door open with a wide smile on my face "You're here, good morning" I fluttered out.

With a small laugh, he held up his tool box "Sure am" he replied as I let him into the house. Moving over to the kitchen bench, I watched as he set down the red box "Alrighty, let's have a look at what we've got" he said as I handed him the new lock "Shouldn't be too hard" setting it aside, he grabbed a few tools and went to work on the front door.

Sitting on a stool, I watched as he crouched to unscrew the little bolts with concentration. In that time, I couldn't help but look at him in further detail and awe. For the past few days, David and I had been getting closer. It was strange and intentional at first, giving our history. But oddly enough it was comforting to have someone familiar and known. There was also the fact that I knew he would never do 'that' to me. David most certainly wouldn't harm a fly, let alone a women's heart.

Handing me the old lock, I passed him the new one as our hands brushed each other's. Although none of us made it incredibly obvious, I did notice how David shuffled slightly on the spot "How was your week? Did you do anything exciting?" I asked trying to steer the awkward tension away.

"Yeah actually, I ugh, I took my nephew on his first fishing trip" he said with a laugh and smile on his face "He's a quick learner too, before I knew he was catching those buggers left, right and centre" Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but laugh at the image playing in my head. It was nice to know that David is an outdoors and family man. I remember, me and James never really had enough time to do anything too adventurous; except for the park or that one carnival we went to.

Half an hour went by and David had finished replacing the front and back door. Walking him back to the entrance of the house, he started to pack up his tools and wash his hands in the sink. I was about to move to open the door "Would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked nervously and out of the blue.

Looking up at him, I stared into his green eyes from behind his glasses. Thinking about it for a second, it was lunch time and I suppose it would be nice to get out of the house. Nodding my head, I smiled wide "I'd love to"

Covering my mouth, I laughed for what must have been the hundredth time. David had special of making anyone happy, including me. For a time, well at least that afternoon, I laughed so much it made me forget about everything. When the waves of happiness simmered down, I took a sip of my water to clear my throat. Looking back up at him from the sudden quiet, I found his eyes staring at me in a hypnotized gaze "…What?" I asked with another giggle.

Leaning in he spoke without a hiccup of any sort "You, Adeline Brennan, are the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on, and I was a fool for ever letting you go" Was he saying what I think he was saying? Reaching over with his hand, he places it over mine and I blushed "I would very much like to keep seeing you, Adeline"

It was a surprise, but a welcomed one at that. The only question though was – Am I ready? Did I want to start another relationship? It had only been a few days and I wasn't certain if I could. I knew what I had decided in my head two nights ago; that my relationship with James was over. Still, it troubled me at times, especially at night. Maybe, though this was what I needed. This was my fresh start. Smiling I turned over my hand and held his, interlocking our fingers together.

* * *

Opening the door for me, David helped me out of the car like a gentlemen "I really enjoyed lunch" I said as we both walked up to the small footpath of my house "It was perfect"

Smiling, David fixed his glasses as we both came to stop at the door "Likewise and I hope we can do it again sometime soon. Your always make for great company" he agreed as he put his hands in his pockets.

Nodding my head, I reached into my handbag "That would be great" opening the door with the new key I had made. Turning around again to say good bye, he leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss. It was warm, and familiar as I remembered the feeling of his lips. Though something else had crept into my senses and I found the moment of passion to be lacking. Somehow it didn't feel like it should, as if something where missing. It just wasn't the same – it wasn't James and I scolded myself because of it.

Catching my breath from the kiss, a second had passed. Nodding his head good bye, he turned with a smile and left for his car. Walking into the house, I yet again, found myself alone. Sighing to myself, I put down my belongings and went to my room. Changing into some more comfortable clothes, I started the chores I still had left. It'll be good to get my mind of everything for a few hours.

* * *

Going to the spare closet I grabbed the washing board and tin bucket. Filling it with hot, soapy water I put it on the steps at the back of the house. Shewing a fly out of my face, I went back inside and grabbed the dirty laundry. Sitting down on the steps, I began to wash each clothing one at time with needed vigour. Scrubbing up and down the wash board, eventually the familiar ache started to burn in my arms as I neared the end of the laundry. Twisting the last piece of clothing tight, I wrung out as much water as I could.

Grabbing the semi-wet pile of clean washing in the basket, I walked down the steps to the line and starting pegging them up in the breeze. It was a sunny day, they would be dry in no time I thought to myself. When I had finished, I tipped the dirty water onto the lawn and left it out to dry. Grabbing the basket I went back inside and put it back into the bathroom. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I decided I needed a drink. Heading into the kitchen I grabbed a glass of water.

When I had assumed my chores and finished with the dusting and wiping down of the benches, I took a moment to catch my breath. At least that was over and done with for the week. Sagging down on the couch, I looked up at the clock to see it was just ticking over four o'clock. I was completely and utterly exhausted for the day.

Jumping in my spot, I frowned as I heard something jiggle in the door, followed by a grunted curse. Rolling my eyes, I knew exactly who it was. I didn't bother to move, he'd get the message soon enough and leave. Turning on the radio, I listened as the man spoke about the days trials. Listening, a serious of abrupt knocks began to echo into the house "I know you're in there Adeline. Open the door"

Ignoring his request, I turned the radio up louder to conceal the sound of his banging. When it had stopped, I let out a sigh. I was glad that he had gone. Getting up, I went to the kitchen to start preparations for dinner. Like before, I had gotten back into the ritual of cooking for one and sifted through the fridge for vegetables. Collecting what I needed, I had just put the produce into the sink when a loud thud had rocked the house. What was that?

Opening the cutlery draw, I grabbed a knife just in case and waited in the kitchen for a few more minutes. Hearing a door in the hallway swing open, the loud footsteps pounded their way into the front of the house "James? What are you doing!?" I yelled as I looked at his slightly dishelmed form. He just broke into my house.

Holding his hand up he replied "Adeline…we need to talk? I just want you to listen for a few minutes" while taking a step toward me.

Holding up the knife from my side I said "No…get out! I have nothing to say to you" with a scowl on my face.

"Fine, then just listen" letting out a sigh, he still had his hand poised up "…I know I hurt you. I didn't mean for it to happen, I was hurt…and confused"

"So you were hurt and confused, and what? You decided the only option was for you to sleep with someone else behind my back! Out of all the things you could have done James…and you chose to do 'that'!"

"I know…and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made…I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that it happened" he uttered out as he tried to apologies for his mistake.

Shaking my head, I scoffed "'sorry' isn't going to fix anything James…I tried to get you to talk to me but you never wanted to. Instead you just bottle it up like every other guy and hoped it goes away" I said as my voice now turned to a whisper "It's too late…alright" Putting the knife to my side, I pointed to the front door with my other hand "…I just want you to leave" before I did something I would regret.

I watched as a crease formed on his forehead and he shuffled slightly on the spot "What do you mean it's too late?" he asked with a worried expression. I suppose under the circumstances he knew what I was talking about, but he didn't believe it.

Shaking my head again I slapped my hand without the knife, down on my thigh "I met someone…someone who's will make me happy"

Running his fingers through his hair he let out a scoff, as if it were a rude joke "Adeline…" he said looking at me with a serious expression "I can make you happy. We can be happy, just give me another chance"

"What if I do?" I questioned "How will I know you won't do it again?" If a man had the gaul to do it once, there was no reason for him not to do it again.

"Because I love you Adeline" he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in this world.

"If you did, love me. Then you wouldn't have done that to me in the first place. So please…please leave" Standing there, it took a minute for him to move but it wasn't in the direction of the door. Holding the knife back up, I didn't want him to come near me. Why couldn't he just do what I asked? Why couldn't he just leave?

My hand shook as he didn't stop coming toward me. Instead when he had reached me, he plucked the knife from my hands and put it down on the bench. Reaching up to hold my face in his hands, I quickly slapped them away "Adeline…please" he whispered.

I couldn't help it as I listened to his voice. Using the palm of my hands I tried to shove him away but he didn't move. Eventually the more I tried, the more it ended up with me hitting him in the chest; not that it hurt him anyway. I didn't know what it was, I just needed to vent and he was the reason for it. Grabbing my hands in his own, the scowl that was written on my face had turned into a tear streaked expression "You have no idea how much you've hurt me" I said leaning into him as my body gave up the fight.

Letting out a breath of air, he pulled me close. Resting his mouth on the top of my head, I heard him mumble something into my air, but I couldn't quite hear what it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Opening my eyes in a flutter, I looked up at the roof in silence; my mind already flashing back to the night before. The last thing I remembered were James' arms picking me up and taking me to bed. It seemed like hours that we had just laid together in silence, neither of us daring to talk. We both knew we needed the comfort of silence.

Stretching my arms in the air, I looked over to the familiar empty spot. I knew he would be gone for work by the time I woke up. In a way I was thankful that he wasn't here, I didn't know what I would have said if it had been otherwise.

Shifting my legs over the edge of the bed, I got up and walked to my bathroom. Looking in the mirror my eyes were dull and there were dark circles forming underneath. My face wasn't as youthful and lively looking as it normally was and not only that, but I felt glum inside. Sighing, I brushed my teeth and washed my face for the day to come. Getting dressed in my white uniform, I pulled up my stocking and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Catching the bus to the Hospital, it was finally running on time and I had made it with a few minutes to spare "Good morning" I said as I walked past the admin desk.

Stopping in my tracks the girl I had greeted had jogged after me with a few paper "Adeline…these are for you" she said handing them to me.

Sifting through them I asked "What are they?" they didn't look like anything I would normally get from the Hospital.

"A man named Darren dropped them off yesterday. I told him you were away but he insisted I give them to you when you get back" she muttered out while glancing at me shyly. She was recently knew and wasn't very well co-ordinated in the way of things yet. Smiling I thanked her with a smile and watched as she sauntered off back to the desk.

Glancing around to make sure no one was around, I looked back at the papers. Quickly reading through, I realised they were the papers for the 'lease' that Darren was giving me. It was long and gruelling but basically it made Darren un-liable if there were to be any damage from this point on to the house. Obviously it was all to cover him and no one else. After all, what good would a house be to Darren if it was unliveable?

"Good morning" whispered a voice from behind me. Jumping, I quickly shoved the papers into my handbag. Turning to see who it was, there stood Kelly as she held out a cup of coffee.

Letting out a breath of air "You scared me" I said while taking the coffee "and good morning to you too" taking a sip it was very welcomed, just the thing I needed to get myself up and going. As we walked down the hall together, we turned into the privacy of the locker room.

"I have news" she announced while spinning around with a grin on her face "good news"

Giving her a speculating look, I put my bag into the locker and grabbed my pens and notepad "…do tell"

"Me…and Twitchy" she spoke with very little detail. However the new information was enough to spark my attentive interest. Had she finally done it?

"You accepted?" I questioned to make sure we were on the same page.

"Yes and I have no idea why I didn't do it sooner! He's…amazing and I mean everything" she spoke in high pitch while giving me 'the look'. Although it was a little too much information for my taste, I was glad that she did except his never ending proposals "Ohh Adeline" she said swooning "He's such a gentlemen"

"He's been bringing your flowers for longer than I can remember, of course he's going to be a gentlemen…and I told you so. I'm sure he was ecstatic" I said while closing the locker and leaning against it on my side.

"You should have seen his face" she gasped "It was like the sun fell out of the sky" In his world, it probably did. Kelly wasn't ordinary and it took a lot to make her budge but in the end she was genuinely sweet and caring – not to mention stubborn.

* * *

A few hours into the day and I had been called in to take care of an unlucky patient. Carefully rubbing down the wound on the little boy's knee, I watched as a few tears leaked from his eyes. He couldn't be more than seven, with light blonde hair and blue eyes "How did you manage to do this?" I said while grabbing a piece of gauze and some bandages from the draw.

Standing next to her son on the bed. A women with the same features, cuddled the boy to the side as he wrapped his hands around her waist "Playing with the boys on the street" she spoke in light scold "You know how they are; you tell them one thing and they do the other" she jokingly explained. It was true I suppose, boys were adventures little beings and at this age especially.

Clipping the gauze to shape, I pressed it up against the scrape and wrapped it with a bandage "Look at that" I spoke with a high pitch of happiness "Your all done, you were so brave" giving him a another smile, I got rid of my gloves and turned to the mother "It'll heel in no time" I said with a reassuring look.

"Thank you" she said with a friendly sigh and smile. Looking down at the young boy, she nudged him lightly on the arm "Thomas, what do you say to the nice lady?"

Rubbing under his nose and eyes he looked from his mother to me "Thank you miss" his cheeks and eyes still puffed from the days misery.

"That's okay, be careful next time" I spoke while putting away the supplies and getting rid of any mess. Getting up of the bed, the little boy still clung to his mum as they left down the corridor.

Walking into the small curtained off cubicle, David poked his head inside a second later "Adeline, your finished good. I wanted to talk to you" he said as he stepped in, closing the curtain behind him "I was thinking you and I could go for dinner, tonight"

With a frown I apologised "Oh I'm sorry. I'm meeting a friend of mine, Caroline, tonight"

His face had turned downward in a small feat of sadness, but he soon covered with a cough and shook his head "Yeah, sure, no worries. Maybe we could catch up another time then?" he asked hopefully.

Giving him a smile "Sure that would be nice" for the most part I was confused on how to proceed with David. After the argument I had with James, things were still confusing on where we stood with each other. I didn't know whether or not it would be a good idea to keep seeing David.

* * *

After work had finished, I caught another bus home and started freshening up and changing into some better suited clothes. Receiving a letter from Caroline, we had decided a visit was in order and tonight we would be meeting at a local restaurant for some dinner.

Sitting down at the kitchen bench, I took the spare time I had to read the terms and conditions of the papers Darren had dropped off. It was as usual, detailed and professional. Signing all the dotted lines I needed to, I found myself with just over a month to find a new home to live in. It wasn't long since I still needed the time to save the money, but I'll make it.

Walking down the street, I looked on as the afternoon traffic had started to collect. Occasionally there were the loud beeps of horns and the angry curse of an impatient man. It was nothing out of the ordinary and it made me smile at how used to it I was. Funnily enough, if I had ever moved away from Brooklyn, I think I might miss the constant noise.

It didn't take me long to get to the familiar place. It was somewhat hidden from the hustle and bustle. I remembered when we were younger, there was this young man that cleaned the tables. He was handsome and tall, the perfect prince charming. Caroline at the time, being herself, had taken quite a fancy to him, although it never went further than that night "Adeline" echoed a voice not far away. Looking up, I spotted the blonde as she walked the few steps to meet me "It's so good to see you" she said as we hugged each other "It feels like we haven't talked for years"

It was true, what Caroline said, we hadn't talked like we used to. Not that I blamed Will but ever since their relationship, we had never had the time like we used to "How have you been?" I asked as we let go of each other. Looking at Caroline, her skin almost glowed as she looked at me. Giving her a quizzical look, she held out her hand and I caught the gleam of a ring from the restaurant lights.

"He proposed! Isn't it beautiful? I still can't believe it" she squealed in delight.

Giving her a shocked look, I smiled while reaching out to grab her hand. Twisting it around, I look at the design. It was certainly a diamond and it was indeed beautiful "Congratulations! That's great news"

"I know!" she continued with another big smile before ushering me inside the restaurant "We'll talk more when we get inside"

After finding an empty table, we sat down and waited for our orders to be taken "So how is James? Are you two still together?" she asked unknowingly. Since Caroline and I hadn't been talking, she wasn't informed of the several scenarios that had occurred over the short span of time. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her, it was more that I didn't want to bother her. It was obvious that things were panning out for the better in her life. I didn't want to drag everything down with my own troubles, even if she's my best friend.

"Everything's great" I said plastering a smile on my face. I didn't want to ruin the night "How's Will?"

"He's doing really well. He actually opened a store Manhattan, so we'll be moving soon" the news was good but also saddening. Even if Manhattan was a hop, skip away, I wouldn't be seeing her very much "Don't worry, I'll come visit as much as I can" she said as the waiter came to our table.

* * *

The rest of the dinner we spent talking about small things and things like where the wedding would be, what the dress would look like and who would be invited. Caroline, of course, wanted me to be a bridesmaid and to that, I happily agreed. When the food and wine had gone, we parted ways and I started the journey back home.

Walking down the familiar street my house is situated on, I couldn't help but squint in the dark as I saw a familiar looking car. Although I couldn't really be sure at this time of night, it did look like navy blue. Picking up my pace, I got closer to the vehicle to see it is indeed that colour, but there was no one inside "Your home" jumping, I was startled at the gruff voice.

Looking around in the dark, I found James sitting on the front steps of the house "Didn't feel like breaking in this time?" I asked while walking through the white gate and coming to stand a few steps away.

"I wouldn't of had to if you didn't change the locks" he remarked quickly while getting up "Are you going to let me inside?" he said gesturing to the door.

Sighing, I walked past him, up the stairs and fished out the key for the door. Pushing it, I stepped through and held it open for him. Walking up after me and into the house, I closed the door and went to the kitchen to put my handbag down "Is there something you wanted?" I said while going to turn the heater on.

"You" he said all too bluntly. Looking at him, I wasn't all impressed that he came all this way to give me another 'talk'.

Kicking my shoes off, I turned around arms folded "We've been through this. If you're here to collect your things then fine, but if it's anything besides that, then its time you leave" I said turning around and walking down the hall to my bedroom.

Following after me, I could hear the tap of his shoes against the wood "I don't want to leave. I just want to be with you Adeline" he said while standing in the doorway of the bedroom "What can I say that'll make you change your mind?"

"I don't…" I said while letting out a sigh. Everything at the moment is frustrating and annoying. He was constantly pushing and relentless about getting me to forgive him and I didn't know what he wanted me to say "…I don't know okay"

Stepping closer to me, he reached out with his hands and held my arms. Slowly he started to pull me toward him and I gave in. Standing there, he held me in his arms silent and still as he slightly rocked me back and forth. It was calming for some strange reason. When he had stopped, he looked down and leaned in, kissing me. For the second time that night I found myself giving in as he led us to the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Let me know what you think.**

Feeling an arm around my waist, I shuffled in the warmth of the sheets. Hearing a groan of protest next to me, I rolled over to see James asleep. Looking at him, I pushed back a wisp of hair that had fallen down onto his face. It was good to see he was still taking care of himself. It had been a few days since the night I had 'forgiven him'.

So far, things were beginning to knit back together. Since then, James had spent as much time with me as he could and always slept over in my bed instead of going to his apartment. I suppose to him that was his way of showing he was going to live up to his promise. Giving him another glance, I wrapped my fingers around his wrist from behind and slowly crept his arm away so I could get up.

Walking to the bathroom, it was still fairly early in the morning. Unlike me, in half an hour or so, James would be getting up to go to work. Another gruelling day in the office on his behalf. I know it was stupid to keep thinking about it, but I had wondered whether or not that was where he met 'the blonde'. Shaking my head, I washed my face. There was no point it dwelling on it, it was in the past now and as much as I wanted to change it – I couldn't.

Tying a not on the front of my robe, I went to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. Hearing the humming noise of the machine, I waited for it to brew. Staring in oblivion, I lost track of time as I heard the bathroom door shut. Hearing the sink tap turn on, I grabbed the fresh coffee and poured some into a plain mug and travel cup.

Hearing the bathroom door open again, I watched as he waltzed back into the bedroom with his clothing slightly dishelmed "Adeline?" he whined from down the hall, as I went to see what all the commotion was about. Staring at him, he shuffled through draws and looked through the sheets while asking "Have you seen my tie? I can't find it anywhere"

Taking a sip of my coffee I pointed behind me to the hall "It's on the kitchen counter"

"Right…of course it is" he said with a mumble as got off the floor from his hands in knees "I swear things in this house grow legs and walk off" raising an eye brow, I found it amusing to listen to him rant. Following James back to the kitchen, he grabbed his tie and started to fix it around his neck.

Picking up the travel cup, I handed it to him "Here's your coffee" I said as he made himself more presentable "Have a good day at work"

Grabbing the coffee and suit case, he gave me a quick kiss "I'll see you when I get back" he said as he leaned in to give me another one and another.

Chuckling at his affections, I pushed him in his chest "You better hurry if you want to beat the traffic" watching, a playful scowl form on his face, he gave me a glance and then looked around to make sure he had everything.

"Right" he said while opening the door and shuffling through "I love you" and closing it behind him.

* * *

Buckling my last shoe, I looked out the window to see it was nice and sunny. Since I had nothing better to do, I thought I would go shopping for some food. Grabbing my handbag, I pulled on my white gloves and opened the door.

When I had arrived at the familiar street, as always there was an average amount of people walking around to do their own shopping. The first stop on my list was the greengrocers to collect the vegtables and fruits, next is the baker. Looking left and right, I made sure there were no cars coming and I skipped across the road. An open plan store, I walked through the invisible barrier and smiled at the old women across the counter; the smell of fresh bread wafting through my senses "What can I get you dear?" she said while reciprocating the smile.

"Just a loaf of white bread, thank you" nodding her head she turned around to the shelf and grabbed a brown paper bag. Grabbing the single bread, she wrapped it in the bag and handed it to me as I gave her the money "Have a nice day" I said as I left the store and walked down to the butcher, my last stop.

As I finished picking up the meat, I opened the glass door and walked out onto the main path. Walking down the somewhat empty road and away from the crowded shops, I heard a loud crash to the left. Stopping in my tracks, I turned my head to see a larger man towering over a familiar blonde. I knew it wasn't any of my business and even if it were someone else, I still would have helped "Hey…Steve. Are you okay?" I said as I walked down the alley to where the two men where.

Turning around at the interruption, the burley man held up a hand "Look sweetheart, this isn't your business. Move along, alright" he said shewing me with his large hands.

There was no way I was going to leave Steve in the company of this man "Just let him go. You should really pick on someone your own size" I said while walking past him to where Steve was standing. Looking at him he had a busted lip, eyebrow and bruised eye.

Seeing that I hadn't left and had ignored his instruction, he became angry "What did I just say lady?" piped up the man as he scowled at me.

Turning from Steve, I gave the man a glare of my own "I don't care what you just said. I want you to leave" my tone and voice firm.

Scoffing, he gave me and Steve one last look before turning around, and going into a backdoor building entrance "You didn't need to do that Adeline. I had him on the ropes" Steve piped up while wincing as he pressed a finger to his lip.

"I'm sure you did" I said while giving him a worried look "Come on. I'll fix you up at the house" I offered while walking from the alley and back onto the street.

Opening the door, I left it open behind me for Steve as I went to the kitchen "I've never been to your house…its nice" he said while looking around "…and big"

Chuckling, I put away the groceries from today "It was a family home. Sadly I won't be living here for much longer" I said while going down to the bathroom and grabbing the small medical kit I had. Coming back, I asked him to sit down on the kitchen stool "…so what was the fight about? Anything in particular?"

Shaking his head Steve looked down as he played with his hands "Just a guy getting rough" he said ashamed of himself.

Grabbing a cotton ball, I wet it with antiseptic and gently dabbed away on his cuts "Does it happen often?" I asked curiously, I hoped it didn't.

"To be honest…more than I'd like to admit" as I patted away at the dried blood, he decided to change the topic. Not that I blamed him "How are you and James? I see he's moved in" said Steve with chuckle as he looked at the several pairs of men's shoes, mugs and coffee filters "Always did like that stuff"

"For the most part" I smiled "He rarely ever goes to his apartment anymore" throwing away the used cotton balls, I folded the medical kit back up.

"You know" started Steve with an odd tone "There's plenty of houses around here. I'm sure you could find one in no time" I knew where this was going, now that I had told James about the agreement on the house. I still only have a few more weeks left to find another place to live and of course, I wasn't going to be living in that apartment.

Giving Steve a quizzical and teasing look I asked "Has James been talking to you about the houses?" Even though I already knew the answer.

Shrugging his shoulder, as if it were just a thing he replied "He may have mentioned it to me once…or twice" I couldn't stop myself as I laughed at Steve's attempt at concealing the obvious, but I thanked him for his efforts anyway "…He's really keen on you and him living together. It wouldn't be so bad, besides the constant smell of coffee"

Walking over to the kitchen I nodded "Maybe…we'll have to see what we can find first" I said while washing my hands and drying them with a towel

Hopping off of the kitchen stool, Steve thanked me "…If you don't mind…I mean I-" he stumbled not quite managing to get the words out.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him" I said promisingly while opening the door.

"Thanks Adeline" he said with a smile as he turned and jogged down the steps.

* * *

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I watched as the steaks made a crackling noise in the pan. With a few herbs and spices that I bought today, the scent of dinner was delicious as it filled the air. Grabbing the tongs, I turned them over just as the door to the house opened "Smells good" said James as he laid down his suit case and took off his jacket.

Wiping my hands on the apron I had wrapped around my waste, I smiled "I hope so…I went and did some shopping" grabbing some plates from under the counter, I placed them on the bench. Turning around, I strained the vegetables I had boiling and divided them onto the two plates.

Coming up behind me, James wrapped his arms around my waist "What else did you manage to do today?" he said as I tried to finish making dinner. He certainly knew how to be a distraction.

"Nothing too extravagant" I replied while unwinding his hands and getting the steaks before they burnt "…Darren came by this afternoon" I said, hoping to tell him the news without him getting too worked up. It was obvious to anyone that James held a great disdain for my brother.

Staring at me for a few seconds he asked "What did he want?"

"Don't worry, he just came by to the collect the papers. He'll be leaving back to New Orleans, now that he's 'take care of everything'" I said while serving the streaks and putting the pan in the sink.

Going into the pantry, James retrieved the salt and pepper "Good" he said as he placed them onto the small dinner table "The sooner he's gone the better" I know that sounded bad to both him and me, but it was the truth. None of us wanted the lingering company of his presents.

Unwrapping my apron, I hung it over the hook in the wall and sat down at the table. Bringing a few glasses of water over, James joined me and we began to eat. Casually conversing, I asked him about his day and how things were going at work. As usual they were positive answers, except for this one. Swallowing his food James went on to tell me the story "…Harrison, a guy that I work with, he ugh…got hit by a car. Ambulance took him away, don't know whether or not he'll live. He's tough though, I'm sure he'll pull through" James continued in comfort.

Nodding my head, I was still in shock about what he had told me. Even though I didn't know 'Harrison' personally, I still worried for his wellbeing. After everything that's happened, I still found it hard to believe that one minute someone could be fine and then, without a warning, they were fighting for their life. It felt at sometimes surreal when you really thought about, but I guess, it was life throwing you a curve ball.

Looking up at James, we were half way through our dinner when I noticed he had all of a sudden stopped. Knitting my brows together I asked "What's wrong?"

Giving me a small laugh, he shook his head "Nothing's wrong…I just" putting down my knife and fork, his sudden change in persona had begun to make me anxious. Giving it another second, James sighed as he noticed my full attention. Getting up from his seat, he took a deep breath before getting down on one knee. He wasn't? Was he?

Taking my hand in one of his large ones, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring "Adeline Brennan…I fell in love with you from very first time we met. I know I've done things that I'm not proud of, but I would give my life to see you happy for the rest of yours. I will love and cherish you from this point on, until the day I die and it will be a great honour to call you my wife...Adeline. Will you marry me?" he spoke while looking up into my brown eyes.

It didn't take me long to answer after the shock abided and I nodded my head as I hugged him. Picking me up from my seat, we clutched onto each tighter "Yes!…yes, I want to marry you" a tear slipping down my cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Let me know what you think.**

Located on the corner of a main street, both me and James sat at a table at the back of a small diner. With not many people, it was a good quiet place to eat breakfast and talk amongst ourselves. Finishing our meals some time ago, we decided it was best to start looking at houses and where we wanted to live.

James had informed me a few days ago that he had gotten an offer on his apartment, since it was so close to the city. With a decent sum between us, we could expand on our selection "This one seems nice" I said as I pointed to a section in the newspaper, it was small but still comfortable and close to the city.

"How about this one?" spoke James, as he pointed to another one just below mine. For half an hour we had sat here, like this, pointing at different houses and apartments that had been listed. It was turning out to be more tedious than I had anticipated, since James preferred the more upmarket buildings "It's got three bedrooms and a line to the house. We could get a T.V" he spoke with his eyebrows lifted from the suggestion.

"A T.V?" I had hear about them on the radio. Now, you didn't even need to leave your house to see a picture. You could simply view it in the comfort of your own home. Although this invention was new and astounding, they were rather expensive and so far I knew no one who had one themselves.

"Come on Adeline. We gotta move with society and its technology" teased James with a smile, as he waved his hand at the waitress.

Coming around in her turquoise uniform with a white apron, the young girl had a smile on her face as she gestured with the coffee pot "More coffee?" she said while staring at James with a fluttery giggle.

Nodding his head "Please" he said while holding his mug up. Pouring the coffee slower than I think it should have been, she gave another wide smile before skipping off to another table. Taking a sip of his fresh brew, James pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch "You and I" he said while putting his mug down and folding the newspaper "Are due for an appointment"

Folding my own newspaper, I looked up at the white clock that hung up above the diner counter "Already?" I asked as I found the time to be half past eleven. We had been sitting here longer than I thought.

* * *

Weaving down several roads, we had found ourselves in a homely and comfy neighbourhood. So far everything looks nice and quiet, with nothing but a few laughs from the group of children as they played on the side street. Pulling up outside an unknown house, I got out of the car and flattened my dress. Taking a few steps, the sun warmed my skin as James wrapped an arm around my body. With a smile on his face, he led me toward the mystery house.

James had told me last night that he had made an appointment during the day to see a 'special place'. Although he didn't tell me much about it, he assured me that it was worth looking at. Stepping through the already opened door, we were greeted by a middle aged man in a grey suit "Welcome" the man said with a smile on his face "Please, help your selves around the house and here's a brochure" he said handing the small pamphlet to James, before stepping outside to give us some privacy.

"Come on" James said with a smile as he held my hand, while guiding me through the house.

It wasn't big like the one I lived in, but nor was it small in any way. A one story building, it's the perfect size for a small family. The first section of the house was of course the Kitchen; with wooden cabinets and a decent bench space, it was quite nice in design. The living room was also snug enough to fit the lounge I had and the yard had enough space to run around in. After we looked at the bathroom, we walked down the hall to the first bedroom. Large with plenty of room, it would fit the bed with no trouble as well as some furniture. Then lastly, the second bedroom. A cute size, a foreign thought had come to mind of everything I could do with the room. How I would decorate it – for if we ever had children.

Feeling James standing behind me with his hands rested on my shoulder, he asked "Do you like it?" while resting his chin on the top of my head. Yes, I said to myself. I like it more than I thought I would. He had definitely found the house that we had both been looking for, and I couldn't be happier.

Smiling to myself, here I could imagine it – us living here together "It's perfect" I said just above a whisper while looking around the cute room again.

"Good" he said while moving his hand to wrap his arms around my waist "Because it's ours"

Looking up my eyes widened as I heard the words leave his lips. Twisting in his hold I looked up at him "What?" I questioned. What does he mean 'it's ours'?

Looking down at me he replied with a smile as my shocked expression "I knew you would like it, so I bought it" In a flurry of excitement, I let out a giggle as I smiled; my hands flying to my mouth to keep in some of my happiness. Picking me up in his arms, I wrapped my own around his neck to hold on tight.

"Thank you" I said kissing him repeatedly "Thank you" smiling again as he put me down. Walking back to the front of the house, James and the man in the suit shook hands. Smiles of their own crossing their faces at the deal they had made.

* * *

Walking down the small footpath of my house, I opened the mailbox and looked inside to find a single letter. Grabbing the white envelope, I walked up the steps and back into the house while opening it. It's been a few weeks since we went to look at the house and they have been exhausting to say the least. Currently in the middle of packing the rest of the furniture, me and James were getting ready to move the last of it today. After we leave, this will be the last time I see the house like this again "What's that?" asked James as he wrapped a few glasses with newspaper and placed them into a box.

Taking a minute to read it, I sighed "It's a letter saying the house has been sold and that we have three days to move" I said as I put it on the bench. Not that we'll be needing the few days since we had started early. Turning around, I grabbed the boxes that had been filled, sealed them with tape and labelled them.

Looking up from what he was doing James asked "Did he say how much?"

"No, but I'm sure it wasn't cheap. If he had the right people then he would have made a fortune. No many houses like this in Brooklyn" I said while looking around at the empty spaces.

Frowning a little, I walked down the hall and grabbed the boxes filled with clothes. Bringing them to the front of the house I dusted my hands. After we load this in the car we can go.

We didn't worry too much about the cleaning and dusting. James and I decided it would be better to hire someone else to clean the house, rather than do it ourselves since we didn't have the time.

Heaving a sigh of accomplishment, James picked up pile of boxes from the kitchen bench "Okay. I'm all done" he announced.

Looking around at the sea of boxes I replied "Alright, let's take these to the house" we were finally done for the day.

* * *

"That's perfect" I said as I watched James place the large wooden cabinet in our room. After haggling with each other about where everything was going to go, we had finally agreed. Now it was only a matter of moving everything into place.

"You sure we shouldn't just put it in the corner. I have a feeling in my gut, that I'm going to lose a toe walking past this thing" Cracking a smile from the memory. I remembered once or twice, James had hopped around wounded on one foot because he stubbed his little toe on the corner of this very cabinet. I was actually surprised it didn't 'disappear' during the moving of the furniture. He detested it quite a lot "Plus its old" he added while flicking off a bit of flaking paint from the side.

Crossing my arms, I looked at the scowl of criticism for the poor cabinet. It wasn't the furniture's fault he didn't look where he was going "It's vintage" I argued.

Turning to look from the cabinet, he repeated "It's old" Shaking my head, I walked over to the bed where I put the set of sheets from one of the boxes. We still hadn't unpacked everything yet, but we'd get there soon. Helping me, James grabbed one end of the cream coloured sheet and we started to make the bed "So…" James said while tucking in the corners and edges "Plan on doing anything with the other room?"

Not looking up at him, we started dressing the pillows and blanket "I'm not sure…we could make it into a study for you. Somewhere private for if you need a space to think" I said while flattening out the creases in the fabric.

Sighing, I could see him look down from me "You know…that's not what I meant" Well he couldn't have meant what I thought he did. I know what happened last time was an accident. After all, there was a high chance of getting pregnant for anyone, when there was so little form of contraception.

"Then what would you like? I don't really think a guest bedroom would work since no one besides us will be here" I said while pulling up the blanket onto the bed. Now that, that was all done, I was left with nothing to occupy my mind with but the conversation at hand.

Standing on the other side of the bed, James looked over to me with a firm stare "...I'm talking about a baby" he said with a huff, as if he didn't know whether or not I was acting dumb or genuinely didn't understand.

"…A baby?" I questioned while looking at him, as if he had two heads "Wh-…why?" I stuttered out not knowing exactly what to ask.

"Why not?" he said still looking at me, trying to read my face and thoughts "We have a house, we have a spare bedroom, we both have good jobs and we both love each other" nodding my head, all of those things were true, but still. Moving in together and raising a child together are two very different things. Having a children is a responsibility of a life time. You can't take it back once it's happened.

I knew what had happened before, when I first got pregnant, but that was different – it was an accident. If we discussed it, then we were deliberately having a child of our own and committing ourselves. I didn't know if this was the right time to be making these decisions. As it was, I still hadn't forgotten the fact that James would be leaving soon for War. It wouldn't be fair on me, him or the baby if I got pregnant and he left. Not to mention, I would be doing everything on my own until he gets back and that's 'if' he gets back "…I love you and you know that" I started "…but think about it"

"I have thought about it…from the very first time you told me. I know we weren't ready then but we are now…well at least I am. Were engaged and soon we'll be married" he spoke, as if he were addressing a hidden issue I might have. Which I didn't. Yes it would be nice to be at least married but plenty of people these days were having kids of their own regardless. I guess it was another one of 'society's changes'.

"What about when you leave?" I asked "…and I'm not talking about the money" that wasn't the issue.

Looking down, he wiped a hand down his face and then through his hair. With a sigh, his jaw became taught. Everything to him lately, had always been about the topic of him leaving "I promised you, I'd come back…and I will. I'll make sure of it one way or another, but this" he said gesturing between us and the house we had made together "…this is all I've ever wanted my entire life…a family of my own. I've had my fun with the endless nights of chase and drinking, but that's over now…now I want to settle down…get married with the women I love and help her raise my kids – our kids" walking from his side of the bed, James came to stand in front of me to hold my face in his hands.

Looking up at him, I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. Inhaling the scent of his cologne, I buried my face in his chest as his chin came to rest on my head "…I love you James Buchanan Barnes"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N For those who are thinking "When is Bucky going to War?" don't panic. I've got this all sorted and I even have a time line to make sure everything fits. Trust in me when I say that it does. Also let me know what you guys think. Don't forget that it doesn't matter what your opinion might be, I accept all. Even if what you have to say is negative or nasty.**

Groaning, I rolled over in bed as I pulled the sheets up to stay warm. For some reason or another, the warmth of the blankets was so comforting this morning. It almost felt like I was resting on a cloud of feathers. Drifting in-between consciousness, I took a large intake of oxygen as I smelt the air around me. Something very delicious was being made and I knew exactly what it was. Turning to lay on my back, I peeked up at the roof of the bedroom and wondered how lucky I could be.

"Well at long last…she's awake" teased James from the doorway, a grin on his face. Standing in a white t-shirt and short grey patterned shorts, it looked as if he had only gotten out of bed "Just in time for breakfast" he said gesturing with a spatula.

Rolling on my side, I propped my head up on my hand "And what might that be?" I questioned with a smile as I looked up at him. This was definitely going to be morning to enjoy. There was absolutely nothing better than having breakfast prepared for you.

"You're favourite of course, so you better hurry or they might disappear" he said with a wink, while placing a hand on his stomach before leaving. Quickly, I pushed off the blankets completely forgetting the warmth and got dressed in my robe. Wandering down the wooden floor board, the slight cold of them stung my feet.

Closing my eyes again for a split second, I inhaled deeply again; savouring the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. Sitting down at a stool, I grinned down at the plate that had already been served. Grabbing the small cup of syrup in front of me, I drizzled it over in a swirl and then picked up the cutlery on either side of the plate. Making quick work of cutting up my food, I hummed as I tasted the first bite. It was mouth wateringly delicious – how lucky I was to have a man that can cook a decent pancake.

Looking at me as he flipped another fluffy pancake, he smiled with a chuckle while shaking his head. I must admit, I probably looked like I was on cloud nine and in truth – I am "It's so good…I could live off of pancakes" I mused while taking another bite.

"I would like to see you try" Challenged James as he placed the pancake onto a separate plate, stacked several pancakes high already. Dishing up his own, he stood and leaned against the kitchen counter as he ate "When's your appointment?" asked James before chewing.

Finishing my meal, I got up from the stool "Not until ten thirty. Why?" I said as I grabbed my plate and put it into the sink. I had asked James the other night that I booked a hair appointment, although in reality I was going to the Doctor.

"I have to go to the Warehouse, the plumbing in the bathroom burst" he announced with a dreaded look of having to become the handy man for this afternoon. It wasn't that James isn't capable but the last time he tried to 'fix' something around the old house, he ended up almost losing an eye.

Half way through cleaning up some of the mornings mess, I turned to him "It's not the toilet is it?" I said as I soon realised he hadn't specified.

"God no" he said quickly protesting at the idea "…just the shower" letting out a breath of air, I continued cleaning as James put his plate in the sink. Nodding my head, I turned around and went to work on the dishes.

Hugging me from behind James gave me a kiss "Thank you for breakfast" I said returning the favour.

* * *

The traffic wasn't terrible as we drove down the main road to get to the 'appointment'. Running on time, the plan was for James to drop me off at the Hair Salon and then walk down to the Doctors. After that I would quickly get my hair done and catch the bus home. Turning left, James changed gears as he parked the car not far away from the building. Turning to him, I gave him a peck before reaching down to get my handbag "I shouldn't be too long, I'll see you when I get home" I said while getting out.

Giving me a smile, I shut the door and watched for a second as he drove off down the road. Heaving a sigh from my sudden nerves, I walked down the side walk until I came to the familiar clinic door. Hearing the entrance bell ring, I stepped through and made my way to the front desk. Checking in, it wasn't long until my name was called by Doctor Lierne; I had decided to stay with him since he was a nice gentlemen and understood my situation.

Sitting down at the single chair next to his desk, Lierne closed the door behind me and sat down at his own chair "What can I do for you Ms. Brennan?" he said while taking a quick glance at my stomach; only to see it was flat.

"A few months ago, I miscarried" I started, while taking a breath. If this was going to work then I needed to confide in this man. Even if it was private and painful. Telling him the story, I gave him the complete truth.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said with a sad look his face.

Nodding my head, I continued "My…husband" I said not sure what to call James but deciding this was close enough, since we are engaged "and I want to try for a baby. So far everything has gone well…I haven't told him yet but I think I'm already pregnant" I spoke, while glancing at my shoes and then back up at him.

Writing down something on his paper, he met my eyes "I understand you miscarried and there can be many reason why that may have happened. I assume because of this, you're wondering whether or not you should be worried about 'this' baby" he said while pointing a pen at my stomach. Nodding my head, he continued "…as I've said, it can happen for many reasons. It may simply be 'one of those things' or it could be more serious. Does your family history have any previous complications in conceiving?"

Nodding, I remembered "My Grandmothers sister, Delora, never had children of her own. She had trouble getting pregnant at all" which is why I have no cousins to speak of. I remember when I was young, me and my brother would go visit her. She used to take us to the park and buy us ice-cream and milkshakes. She adored us with everything she had and it upset me when I began to understand why she never had any children of her own.

Writing this down in his notebook, he looked back to me "Since this is your second pregnancy, we can only wait and see what happens. Until then I advise that you refrain from any stressful situations or work. Make sure you have a steady and healthy diet, but don't be afraid to diverge every now and again for cravings and such" reaching down into a draw, he sifted through until he found a prescription pad "I'll also recommend some vitamins and medication that should help you along the way"

Nodding in understanding, I took the prescription from his hands "Now…I'm not guaranteeing anything" he said giving me the look "After a few week, I want you to come back and we'll talk some more. If you have any pains at all I want you to go to the Hospital" he ordered, referring back to my story. Give him a faint smile, I got up from my chair and thanked him.

* * *

Smiling in the mirror, I touched the soft strands of my hair "Thank you, it looks absolutely beautiful" I said as I looked from the mirror, to the middle aged women behind me. With only half an hour left after getting the prescriptions, Fiona, had managed to do an incredible job.

Smiling back at me, she looked me over once again "I'm glad you like it" she said before we walked over to the counter. Paying her the amount owed, I turned and left down the street. Sitting down on the small bench, I wouldn't have to wait for long; the bus would be here any minute.

Looking around, I couldn't help but watch as a couple across the street wheeled their infant down the road. Laughing to each other, they looked so picture perfect and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Looking down, I twiddled with my fingers – I really wanted this to work.

Hearing the engine and wine of the bus pull up in front of me, I got up from the bench. Stepping on, I handed the driver some change and took a seat near the back. After a squeak, we began to move down the road and I watched from the window beside me, as the couple from before passed by.

It didn't take long until I got off at the bus stop, a block away from our house. Walking down the road, I quickly fixed the fallen wisp of my hair and took a deep breath. Reaching the house, James' car is parked outside; meaning he was home safe and probably having a fight with the shower. Grabbing my key, I turned the knob just as a loud crash echoed and I hurried inside "She's going to kill me" came the exasperated voice of James from the bathroom.

Frowning, I put my bag down on the counter just as another voice answered "I told you that wasn't the right one…we've practically flooded the place" it was Steve. James must have called him for some help.

Grinning, I couldn't imagine what these two had gotten up to "Boys? Is everything alright?" I asked as I followed their voices down the hall.

"Shit" squeaked James "Cover me"

"Cover you?!" flurried Steve as a shuffling noise sounded "Buck your soaked. She's gonna find out anyway"

"That's easy for you to say" replied James as he poked his head out the bathroom door. Jumping, he didn't realise I was standing right there with my arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Looking him up and down, his hair was soaked and a wet patches made his shirt and pants cling to his skin. Giving me a guilty smile "Hi…your back? So soon" he said while looking down at his watch and then back up to me "God you look beautiful. They did a great job with your hair, really it looks perfect" he said speaking a mile a minute.

Hearing a snicker from the bathroom, Steve whispered "Suck up" laughing, I walked around James to inspect the so called damage and Steve wasn't kidding. Everything was covered in water, the walls, the floor and the rug were drenched. Not only that but the pipe that they were supposed to fix, was still leaking. Stopping my eyes at Steve, who thankfully was still dry beside a bit of spray, stood in the bathtub with a wrench and gave me a small wave and smile.

Looking back at James, I didn't really know what to do "…I think…from now on…we'll just call someone" I said before looking around again and then leaving for the kitchen. Sighing, I started peeling vegetables for the roast dinner we were having tonight. Hearing James and Steve fumble around the bathroom. I assumed they were fixing the leak and mess they had made. After scrapping the diced potatoes into a pot I wiped my hands on my apron and walked back to the bathroom "Steve, would you like to stay for dinner? There's plenty to go around" I offered. It was the least I could do since James had dragged him into this mess.

Looking up from the floor, he was soaking up some water from the floor with rag. Nodding his head he answered "Sure. That would be great, thank you" smiling, I squinted at James as he was next Steve doing to the same thing, only he had rolled his sleeves up showing off his arms.

* * *

After a few hours, the boys had surfaced from the bathroom. Standing with a small towel, Steve dried his hands while James emptied the buckets of water onto the back yard "Thank you for helping Steve" I said as I checked on the roast.

Looking down slightly embarrassed, he played with the towel "I think we caused more damage than when we started"

Turning around, I shook my head "You boys got there in the end. Don't worry, I'm sure everything's back to the way it was" I said with a smile before the back door closed and James stood in the kitchen. Heaving out a sigh, the wet patches on his clothes had dried but his hair was still wet. Adjusting his suspender straps, him and Steve started went to set the table as I pulled the roast out of the oven.

Laughing at several jokes, the events of this afternoon had disappeared as we ate. Dinner had turned out to be successful and before I know it, Steve had thanked me again and had left. Grabbing the plates and cutlery from the table, I took them to the kitchen "Well this has certainly been an interesting day" I said while turning on the tap to start washing the dishes.

Chuckling, James put away the place mats and agreed "You could say that…but I meant what I said"

Coming to lean against the kitchen, he titled his head as I washed one of the plates "You look beautiful" smiling, he could be so charming.

"Asking forgiveness for nearly drowning our home?" I questioned as he came to stand behind me, pushing a piece of hair behind my neck.

"I'm just stating the honest truth. That you are the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on…and…yes" he confirmed "I'm also grovelling for your forgiveness after flooding the house" elbowing him in the side lightly, he laughed before kissing me on my head.

"You are something else James Barnes"


	17. Chapter 17

Walking up to the front desk, I leaned against it with my chest "Miranda can you file these for me?" I asked as I passed her the stack of folders filled with reports.

Nodding from her chair, she took them and got up to put them away. Turning around, I walked back down the hall. Unlike most days, today was nice and calm with not many emergency incidents. Breathing a sigh, I walked back to the ward to check on one last patient "Good afternoon Mrs. Gromwell. How are you feeling" I said as I put on a pair of gloves and walked into the sing room. Lying down, is an older women who had been admitted after falling down a flight of stairs.

Looking from the window, she smiled at me wide "Bethany…your back" she said her eyes glazed over. Unfortunately, her old age had brought on a delusional state and she never really knew what was going on. That also included not knowing who she was talking to.

Smiling, I didn't correct her "Are you feeling better?" I asked again, hoping to get an answer. Walking over beside her bed, I looked at the cuts and bruises she had gotten from her accident. They were minor compared to the main injury she had received, which was a broken leg.

"Bethany, don't tell your mother I gave you ice-cream. She'll be very cranky" the old women said as she nodded her head at me repeatedly. Making sure everything was okay, I looked over the women's face again as she smiled and stared at me. I felt sorry for the condition that she was in, and I thanked my luck that my Grandma never had to go through this.

Speaking firm "You're looking very well Mrs. Gromwell. You'll be able to leave very shortly" I said to her, even though she didn't quite understand.

"Oh you're so pretty…such a pretty, pretty girl. You look so much like your mother" frowning, a crease formed on my brow at the remark. Even though it wasn't about me, it brought back a memory I didn't quite feel like reliving. When my mother was still a part of my life.

Sighing, I snapped out of my daze and discarded my gloves in the bin beside the door "Have a good afternoon Mrs. Gromwell" I said before leaving.

Walking down the hall, I was devoid of my surrounding as I was bumped into by a small form. Shaking my head, I looked down to find a little boy looking up to me with a toothy grin. With brown hair and green eyes, I assumed he must be lost or up to no good. Crouching down until we were eye level, I smiled "Where's your parents?" I asked softly, not wanting to scare him.

Looking at me, the little boy let out a giggle "Peter!" scolded a familiar voice as I looked up to find a man coming our way.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked from the boy to the man "David?" I questioned as he came to pick 'Peter' up into his arms.

Shaking his head "Sorry about that" said David while looking at the boy "Peter, what have I told you about running off?" he asked firmly. Looking at the both of them, I noticed they looked very alike. Standing there, I wondered whether or not this boy belonged to David.

"Not too" spoke Peter before burying his head in the crook of David's neck, clearly knowing he was in the wrong.

Giving a sigh of relief, David looked at me again "Thanks for finding him" he said while shuffling the boy in his arms, into a more comfortable position.

Gesturing with a cough and tilt of my head I asked "Is…is he your-"

"My son?" said David finishing my stuttering questioned. Nodding his head, he smiled "Yeah he is. He'll be seven in a few months" David went on to explain.

I'm sure I would have looked more than shocked to anyone around me "I didn't know…you never told me" I said watching Peter as he looked between me and his father, while sucking on his thumb.

Shaking his head lightly, he shrugged "Yeah well, it's not really something you bring up when you're on a date" he said with a chuckle to brush it off.

"Not even when we were together?" I questioned.

Nodding he said "I would have told you eventually…if things got more serious...I'm just protective. He's always with his mum, so I don't get to see him very often" nodding my head in understanding, I watched as David looked at his son lovingly. It made sense now that I was seeing it, David wasn't old but he wasn't young. He's also been in a previous marriage as he had told me once. I just never imagined there would be kids involved, but I know David would be a great father to anyone. Looking down at his watch, he looked back up "Are you heading home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just had to do one last thing" I spoke before looking at the both of them one last time. Nodding my head with a smile, I said "Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Sure, I'll see you around Adeline" he said with one last smile, before turning around and walking off with his son in toe. Making my way down the wide hallway, the lockers weren't that far away. Looking down at my own simple leather watch, the time showed 2:51pm as I rounded the corner into the small room. Putting away my belongings, I sighed and reached in to take my afternoon prescribed vitamins. I was lucky that I could take most of them at work, otherwise James would have found them by now.

Grabbing my handbag, I put it down on the bench so I could retie my shoelace before leaving. When I was done, I shrugged the bag onto my shoulder and walked out into the main hall. As I neared the front desk, I heard a feminine voice "…be finishing right about now" spoke Miranda. Looking around the corner to see who is was, I found James leaning against the counter "There she is" said Miranda pointing to me.

Standing with my jaw partially opened, I watched as James turned around. It wasn't unusual for him to pick me up from work, but this time was different. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes, instead there he stood, clad in that of a military green uniform. Seeing me stand with my face slightly stricken, he gave me a half smile and took off his hat "I thought I'd come pick you up" he said.

Closing the small gape in my mouth, I nodded as he walked over to me. Going to open my mouth again to speak, words didn't form, so instead I just started walk outside to car. Following close behind me, we both got in without a word and it wasn't until we were in the comfort of our home that I could speak "When?" I said as I put my bag on one of the stools.

"Today…I got a letter in the mail this morning" he uttered before placing down his hat and sitting at the kitchen table alone.

I saw him get the mail earlier today and he didn't mention anything about a letter "And you didn't tell me?" I said, looking at him.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, I heard him sigh "I didn't want to ruin your day at work" he said, trying to explain before pursing his lips with a frown "You knew this was going to happen"

"I know, I know…I Just didn't think it would be this soon" I said putting a hand up to my forehead. Everything was happening too fast and I found today becoming not so calm.

Cutting me off before I could say another word, he verbally ripped off a rather painful Band-Aid "…I leave on Friday" he said, looking up to me.

Gasping, I snapped my head up "Friday?!" I said, almost yelling "How? That's only a day away"

"I can't change it" he stated while getting up from his seat "It's just the way it is Adeline" coming to stand a few steps away from me, I was starting to become sick. Fluttering my eyes closed, I tried to keep it in but before I knew it, I pushed passed James and ran toward the toilet.

Puking up everything into the ceramic bowel, I felt a pair of warms hand pick my hair up from my face "Your sick again" he commented "…you know…you could have told me. Instead of keeping it a secret like you have"

Knitting my eyebrows together, I didn't look up to him "What are you talking about?" I said while reaching for the toilet paper next to me in order to wipe my mouth.

Scoffing, he reached with one hand to the sink and filled one of the gargling glasses with water "We've been living together for months. I think I know when you're pregnant, plus you practically poured the whole salt jar onto your dinner the other night" sighing, I took the glass from him and washed my mouth.

"If you knew, then why didn't you say anything until now" I questioned before flushing the toilet. Letting go of my hair, he went and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Still on the floor, I leaned against the wall to look at him.

"I figured you might have wanted to keep it a surprise…or that you wanted to tell me in your own time" looking down at my hand in my lap, silence engulfed us before he spoke again "So…how far along"

Shaking my head, I answered honestly "A month maybe more…I don't know"

Nodding his head he asked "Is everything ok?" frowning I didn't know. I had done what the Doctor had told me to and so far, everything is going well. Still, it was too early to say for sure and because of that, I was constantly worried.

"I hope so…" I said while sniffling. Wiping my nose with some left over toilet paper, I got up from the floor "I'm going to have a shower" I said as I went to the bedroom to get some clothes.

Hearing his shoes, he had followed me. Untying the white laces, I kicked off my own "There's a Stark Expo tomorrow night. Will you go with me?" he said as I reached under my uniform to roll down my stockings. Looking up at him, he stood watching me as I started to get undressed.

Giving him a stare of my own, I couldn't help but notice how well the uniform suited him. He was stunningly handsome, as the green surprisingly went well with his eyes and skin. Nodding my head, I ran and gently jumped up onto body. Wrapping his arms around my waste for support, I did the same with my own around his neck "Of course I will…Sargent James Barnes…I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said before kissing him.


	18. Chapter 18

Pouring a cup of fresh coffee, me and James had planned a big day out. Pushing aside the fact that this would be the last before he left. I wanted to make this a happy memory, instead of wallowing around in sadness. Taking a sip of my coffee, I cringed at the bland taste and opted to put more sugar in than usual. Coming down the hall to stand in the kitchen, James fixed his very own except he drank his painstakingly black. After taking a drag, he put the mug down and adjusted his green tie. Now that he had gotten his orders, he needed to wear his uniform were ever he went, not that I was complaining "Are you ready?" he said before walking back to the bathroom to fix his hair.

Nodding even though he couldn't see, I further replied "Yeah, I just have to put my shoes on" Walking over to the rack, I chose a nice black pair and buckled the strap over my black stockings. Grabbing my handbag, I made sure I had everything before James came back. Looking around for a second, he found his hat and we made our way to the car.

Our first stop for the day was the baby store. Although not totally romantic, I had told James I wanted his opinion on the crib and a few things before he left. Finding a park, we go out and walked inside with our hands laced together.

After being greeted, I found the store to be larger than I thought as it had more things than I knew what to do with. Deciding to work our way from one end to the other, we started on the left. Wandering down the aisles, there were some cribs that had been put together for display – although I found none that I really liked.

Letting go of my hand, James had found one further down "What do you think about this one?" he asked as I came to have a look. Smiling at it, it was elegant and beautiful. Most of the ones I had seen so far were littered with designs or none at all, where as this one is perfect. Completely painted white, it had a simple design carved just along both ends of the crib. Nodding, he smiled down at me as we added the code number to our list. For now, we were just adding things to our 'trolley' and then when I'm ready, I'll have it delivered to the house.

Moving along, it took us a few hours to look through all the items in the store. Picking out what we liked James and I had decided on a few baby clothes and other small accessories. After handing in our list, we left to catch the movie we were going to see "Did you invite Steve" I asked as he drove us down the road.

"Not yet. We'll drop by his apartment later" he said while stopping at the traffic lights.

Looking straight ahead, I watched as a group of Soldiers in their uniforms laughed as they crossed the road in front of us "You know he's going to be all alone now" I said before lowering my gaze.

Nodding his head in agreement "I know" he said with a sigh "He just needs to understand there's nothing he can do about it. He can't force the army to let him enlist and he's tried that many times…I was sure he would have given up by now or at least gotten the message"

"He just wants to do what he feels is right. You can't blame him for doing that" I said looking at James even though he was still looking ahead.

"I don't" uttered James as he shook his head "He's just a stubborn kid from Brooklyn. I'm worried he'll do something reckless. He never backs down, no matter what you do"

* * *

Winding through the streets, we found the cinema and got a car park a block away. Brushing out the creases in my dress, I looked around as I waited for James to come around to the foot path. Putting one hand in his pocket, he held mine with the other as we continued to walk together.

Nearing down the road, I could hear a man call out the latest gossip from behind a newsstand. Taking out few cents, I walked up to the stand and paid the man for one of the copies. Folding it out, we continued to walk "This Exposition…it sounds amazing" I said as I read the small blurb next to the picture "Look at this" I said while handing James the newspaper "…cars in the future mightn't have wheels"

Scoffing, James shook his head as he read the article "Well would you look at that" laughing, James continued to read before he folded the newspaper under his arm. Crossing the road, I smiled. It was nice to feel the slight breeze on my skin, mixed with the warmth of the sun. It was indeed a beautiful day today.

Strolling down the footpath, we walked past an alley way when we both heard a loud crash, followed by a sickening crack "You just don't know when to give up? Do ya?" echoed a rusty voice.

"I could do this all day" answered a familiar voice. It couldn't be, could it? Not again.

Letting go of my hand, James took a few steps back "You've got to be kidding me" he said in a hushed voice, before marching off down the alley. Opening my mouth, I went to call out to him but he had already pulled the guy off of Steve, punched him in the face and kicked him away "Pick on someone your own size"

Waiting at the end of the alley, I could hear the mumbled talk of James as he procrastinated Steve for enlisting again. A few minutes went by when I could hear their shoes coming back my way and I smiled as Steve read the newspaper. Holding it down, I watched as Steve looked up as he came to stand in front of me "Oh Adeline…didn't see you there" he said awkwardly.

Giving him a smile, I greeted him "Hi Steve"

Looking at him, he had a busted lip again as it was bleeding and his clothes were dishelmed "Well, since we missed the movie. Why don't we get you cleaned up and head down town" spoke James as we stood there on one side of the footpath.

"Sounds great" I said while nodding my head.

* * *

After taking Steve home, it didn't take long until we all got back into the car and made our way to the Expo. As the sun began to set, we had arrived at our destination and it was more than crowded. With cars jammed in every crevice, we opted to park farther away and walk the rest.

Holding my hand, James and I crossed the road along with Steve "I don't get it" said the blonde from next to me, his hands in his pockets "This is your last night and you want to spend it watching girls drool over Howard Stark?" Letting out a chuckle, I looked around to see the sea of people before us.

"He is handsome" I said chipping in. Looking next to me, James made a mock surprise and hurt expression.

"Is he now?" said James, while clutching his heart with his other hand "You wound me Adeline…hear I thought I was the only one" he continued, until letting out a small laugh. Nudging him in the side, I listened as Steve and James bickered back and forth. When we eventually reached the centre, I looked up at the sky as fireworks and lights danced around in a show of colour. Looking to my left, I smiled as the familiar metal globe figure on my left turned, just as a train passed us by from above "I don't see what the problem is" argued James as we walked down the steps "Your about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here"

Giving a sigh, Steve replied "Yeah and I'd settle for just one" giving a half smile, I looked down to the ground. Steve could be a hopeless romantic and it either made me sad or happy. Now that my hormones were out of place, I didn't know whether to hug him or cry. Taking a deep breath, I decided to just ignore it as we entered the exhibition building.

Looking around the large space filled with 'things from the future', I heard the recorded speaker echo out to us and the thousands of people " _Welcome to the modern marvels pavilion and the world of tomorrow…a greater world…a better world_ " taking a quick glance around at oddly designed suits and vehicles, I realised the main show was about to start.

Smiling, I giggled as I pulled James behind me "Come on, it's starting" I said before stopping to clap my hands with the rest of the crowd.

Watching on the stage. Several women with top hats, coats and striped clothing all stood in front of a red car as they introduced the man of the hour "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark" cheered a brunette as she handed over a microphone.

Watching the famous Stark and show girl have a kiss, he soon turned to us while wiping away the red lipstick with a handkerchief "Ladies and gentlemen" he greeted with a dashing smile "What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all" he said before turning back to the show girls. Watching in awe, each of them took the tires off of the car and stood idly by with smiles "…yes, thanks Mandy…with Stark Robotic Reversion Technology, you'll be able to do just that" smiling with grin, I looked on as Mr. Stark pulled the lever on a dial and with a small hum. A yellow glow began to illuminate in place of the wheels and the car began to hover off of the ground.

Sighing with a smile, James watched with surprise "holy cow" he muttered as he watched the car ascend. After a few more seconds, sparks began to fly from the glowing metal device and it came crashing back down. Heaving out a chuckle James laughed at the incident.

Turning back to the crowd Stark gave a chuckle of his own "I did say a few years didn't I" he said as he tried to laugh of the small embarrassment.

Interrupting the moment, James nudged me to get my attention. Turning with a frown, I noticed Steve wasn't anywhere in sight. Where could he have gotten off to? "Where's Steve?" I asked with a worried look.

Sighing, James shook his head while he looked around to find any hint of where his friend may have gone. Wiping a hand down his face, he pointed over to the 'United States Armed Service Recruitment' building "Where do you think" shaking my head, I followed James as we went to go find the disappearing blonde.

Walking in, the hall is filled with pictures and screens of war. Scanning the crowd, I eventually spotted Steve as he walked over to a hologram podium, depicting a soldier with no face in uniform. Pointing in the direction, I waited behind as James walked over to Steve as he stood looking at his too short reflection. Watching from afar, I could hear there faint voices as they argued with another. From what I could hear, Steve wanted to try and enlist again. Shaking his head, James hugged Steve and went to leave before turning back around and saluting the blonde. Coming back down the stairs, James wrapped an arm around my waist "Is everything okay?" I asked as we started to walk.

"Yeah" he said while leaning down to kiss me "Everything's okay. Come one" he said with a smile and mischievous grin "I'm taking you dancing"

* * *

Opening my eyes early in the morning, I couldn't help but curl up to myself. Last night had gone too fast for my liking and before I knew it, here we were. Turning around to face James, I watched as he started to get dressed into his uniform "Planning to leave without me?" I said as he had his back to me.

Turning around, he frowned "Of course not" he said while coming to sit down on the edge of the bed. Pushing a few strands of hair from my face, I savoured the moment as I closed my eyes. I wanted to remember everything, his face, his voice and his touch. Sighing, I pushed off the blankets as he got up to finish getting dressed. Doing the same, I went to kitchen to see he had already started the coffee pot. Pouring some into a mug, I waited as he joined me and I handed it to him.

Humming in delight, he tilted his head "God, I'm going to miss that" he said as he placed it on the counter and came to stand in front of me. Holding my face in his hands, he gave me a solemn look "But I'll miss you the most" smiling, I tried not to cry as I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want to every let go.

After a few minutes we broke apart as a knocked sounded at the door. Opening it, I found it to be Steve as he gave me a half smile "Steve. Are you coming with us?" I said as I opened the door for him to come in.

Nodding his head he said "Yeah…wouldn't miss it for anything" smiling, I helped Steve and James pack the car before we all got in. The trip from the house to the drop off was silent, no one uttered a word mainly because I don't think anyone knew what to say. It was a sad moment for all of us.

Pulling up outside the building, we unpacked the boot of the car. Looking around me, I watched as several other men in green uniforms gave goodbyes to their families and loved ones. Having this image, I knew I wasn't the only one who was saying goodbye.

Standing on the side walk, James pulled Steve into a hug "Look after her for me" said James before he let go of his childhood friend "And stay out of trouble"

Nodding his head Steve chuckled before stepping back "Of course" turning to me, James wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight hug and then planted a long passionate kiss "I love you Adeline…don't forget me while I'm gone" he said while cradling me in his arms "I'll be back before you know it"

Sniffling, a tear slipped down my cheek "I'll be waiting" I stuttered as I gripped him tighter "Be safe, don't do anything reckless…and remember what you told me"

"I promise"


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone remembers the first time they fall in love. It's an experienced unique to everyone in this world and no matter how hard you try, it isn't one you could ever fake. For my particular story, it might not have been the most romantic of scenarios, but for me it was an event in my life that I will never forget.

After James had left for war, I had wept and I had mourned the feeling of emptiness. Things to me and especially in this house, were no longer the same. Everything was too quiet and I found myself forgetting at times that – no matter how long I waited – James wouldn't walk through the front door, exhausted from a long day at work. Instead he was off in the unknown, dirty and fighting for that of his life and country. I tried constantly to forget the whole ordeal. I would tell myself every night that things were alight, that he was safe; even if everything in my body was telling me otherwise.

When a week had past, I had begun to receive letters from James. They were long and loving and filled with the details of his victories or how much he loved me. Some days I would find myself worrying at the things he would sometimes tell me and others, I would instead smile wide as they were so charming.

Unfortunately to my great sadness and guilt, on July 1943, I had lost the child I had come to conceive. It was sudden, quick and without warning. For days I had mourned again for the child I had lost and for days, I wondered to myself what went wrong. Of course no one knew, it was an anomaly that the Doctors could never tell me the answer to. Only that "It was not meant to be" even if it was the only thing I wanted and a part of me felt that I had failed; both myself and James.

Living up to his word, Steven Rogers visited every week to see how I was doing. For hours we would talk and sip away on a cup of tea. Sometimes we would even go out to the park or Markets for a walk. Although he was kind and the conversations were never dull, it simply wasn't the same without James and I think that stood for both me and Steve

A month had past when, one day Steve had told me that a Doctor name Erskine, had offered him a 'once in a life time opportunity'. With his body firm and his face filled with accomplishment, he had turned and said to me that "This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for" and until this very day I would never forget how proud he was that he had finally been accepted.

As the time rolled past and the letters came and went, things had slowly begun to change. It wasn't long when Steven Rogers had been completely transformed and he had become the hero, Captain America. It was astounding and shocking at first. Out of all my years at working in the Hospital, I had never seen anyone do that to a person. He went from being the small blonde boy from Brooklyn to a man of muscle and America's most idolised.

After being shoved into a tight red, blue and white fabric suit to dance around on stage. Some of which I had attended. Steve had eventually been summoned to help fight in the real war. Leaving with a heart throbbing goodbye, we had parted ways and I went back to being completely alone – again.

A gruelling year had past when the letters I had waited for so anxiously, never came. It was the second time this had happened, the first was not long before Steve had left and it had put me on the edge of my seat. When asking why they had been stopped, they wouldn't give me a clear answer and insisted that 'They got lost during transport'. Of course that never soothed my nerves and as much as I had scolded myself, I couldn't help but think the worst.

Rolling up my sleeves I went to work on scrubbing the dirty clothes. Sighing, I could feel the sweat form on my brow as I worked. Jumping in my spot, a loud knock had echoed from the front of the house and I rushed to answer it. Swinging the door open wide, the smile I had on my face had dropped a million miles down along with my heart, and my world had shattered into a million pieces

"Please except our condolences"

* * *

 _72 years later_

 _I still remember that day as if it had only just happened. I don't think anyone could ever forget a pain as deep as what I had felt. Even now the pang still clung to my aged old heart._

 _Breathing in a raspy breath, I opened my eyes to be welcomed with only the lights from the beeping monitors next to me and that of the hall way. Everything else was in darkness as I laid resting and frail on my hospital bed. Coughing, I felt the fabric under my fingers as I my brows furrowed together._ _Turning my head, I looked onto the transformed city outside the window. Nothing was like it used to be, things had changed and so did I._

 _Smiling, I had lived my life to the fullest and was a very happy women because of it. After hearing of the death of my former fiancé James Barnes, I had eventually moved on to find solace and love in that of David. Despite never having children of our own, I still loved David and his son Peter with every inch of my heart. We had raised him to be a good man and he went on to have children of his own, both of which I adored with every fibre in my bones._

 _"You came back" I spoke with an all too used voice. Leaning forward from the darkness of the corner, the light from the city lit the face I would always and forever love. The man who despite years, hadn't changed one bit._

 _"…I promised you I would"_

 _THE END_

 ** _A/N Thank you for reading 'Beauty of Brooklyn'. If you have anyone story requests, please don't be afraid to message me :)_**


End file.
